Bite Me
by limevox
Summary: V. Its been five months since Yuuki's departure, and Zero remains broken and lost. Can a certain girl fix him? Or will she just be another meal. YorixZero
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Bite Me**

"_They only exist in our minds."  


* * *

__Prologue_

When Wakaba Sayori was just a little girl, she was taught that everything could be learnt in books; books with facts and evidence to prove it- none of that fictional crap. It was fact to her that every morning the sun would rise, that the world would never stop spinning and that nothing outside the realm of facts existed. She had no choice but to live by this- to believe this, have it remained etched in her mind for a number of years- she was proven wrong not long after that.

Yori was a girl with a number of attributes. She was undoubtedly the smartest girl at school, she only spoke when necessary, and she was very observant of the people around her and could read them somewhat easily- above all else, she believed that actions spoke louder than words. She lived full-time in the girl's dorms, sharing a room with Yuuki, her best friend. This state of happiness and bliss remained for a good five months. When the expiration date came, Yuuki disappeared off the face of the Earth, no goodbyes, no farewells it was just another day, where the sun rose, and the world kept spinning, but Yuuki just wasn't there. Yori didn't ask questions, she accepted this fact, slowly dying inside, drowning in her own pain. All she was left with was an empty room, and a broken Zero.

* * *

**The First Bite**

The first time it happened was a mistake. Utterly.

Her eyes stared blankly at the reflection; carefully flicking the velvet string of bow around her neck, delicately allowing it to hang under her uniform collar. She quickly placed her arms through the jet-black blazer, making sure it was straight without a crease in sight. Her petite fragile fingers laced through the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes, moving them to a more decent and adequate area. She poked at the small developing bags forming under her strained chocolate dyed eyes. She took a measured step back and glanced one last time in the mirror, making sure she was absolutely presentable before escaping the once joy-filled room.

The hall was wearily empty at the hour of seven in the morning; much too early for the other students to be up. Yori, being the peculiar being she was enjoyed waking up to the fresh morning dew. It turned into a routine that every morning she would visit the out-of-bounds lake area. The luminescent purples and orange would waken and reflect off the water, creating an alternative to heaven. She would always sit on an abnormally large rock that faced the lake, allowing the rays of sun to dance on the tips of her skin. Her eyes examined the environment surrounding her, taking in all of nature's beauty and peace.

"You up early today," She spoke to the approaching shadow, her voice sounding fresh and sweet,

"Couldn't sleep," The voice was low and painfully sharp

"Today's your day to bring breakfast,"

"Yeah, yeah I know," He cut her off as he poked her shoulder with a loaf of bread. She smiled a thank you before capturing her morning prey with her mouth, her teeth devouring the loaf in small and quick bites.

The sea-stone silence lingered in the atmosphere as the two sat in each other's presence. Both fixated on the soft curves of the water, listening to the whispers of splashes as it collided with the grass. The autumn leaves fluttered with the light streams of wind, falling around the two.

She looked up at him, feeling the awkwardness dripping form his very veins.

"Have you _eaten _yet?" Her voice calm and drowned in concern

His eyes slowly glanced at her unreadable expression, giving her one of his signature glares. He hated it when she read him like a children's book- even if she _was_ one of the few people who were allowed to keep their memories, it annoyed him to no end. The corner of his lips twitched as he contemplated whether to answer the question, because it had been almost a good three months since his last proper meal. Eventually he landed on a simple shrug as a response, indicating a 'no'.

She nodded and stood up; her eyes still remained glued to the grey-haired vampire.

"Here, eat this." She smiled and handed over the half eaten loaf, "I'm going to class now,"

He took a modest bite and watched as she disappeared behind the crowds of trees. The bread tasted bland and metallic against his tongue, however- it was eatable. But it just wasn't his cup of tea.

* * *

Class passed with ease, simplistic routines. It was like an equation to her, and equation with the formula already given. All that was required of her was to look up, write down notes, look up again and then answer the questions. She would always unconsciously sneak a peak at the almost always-empty seat that belonged to him; only for a second though. She tried to analyse the 'situation' many times, but could never come up with a solid answer. It was confusing to her, the things he was going through. It was like a reading a book in another language, only this book was Zero. She couldn't read him, he was like a blank text. She wasn't sure why she wanted to read him, but she felt like it was her responsibility help ease his pain.

'_Yuuki.'_ She silently thought. Her best friend abandoned her, never had she felt so betrayed before. She felt her fingers grip her pen with an unknown anger welling up within her veins. She was a vampire; that was a fact, inhumane bloodsuckers, lusting over contact and crimson beads. This fact still however, she could not accept.

The bell chimed and snapped Yori back to civilisation. She swiftly stood up and stacked her books up into a perfect pile before hugging them to her chest and striding through the door. She needed air.

* * *

She knew all of his hiding spots. Well, technically, they weren't hiding spots, but it was all the same. Depending on his moods, and the weather, he would go to certain places around the campus; it was rare that he would leave for the nearby town without reason. Yori quickly glanced up at the sky, examining the weather, trying to get an idea on where to find him. It was a sky drowned in luminescent purples and blues, with a sun playing hide and seek, more of the hiding though. There was a light breeze that lingered in the air, strong enough to just lift a leaf and cool enough to wear a jacket. It was the season of the beloved autumn. She could taste and smell it in the atmosphere, the aromas of wilting daisies, and changing colours. She finally realized where he was.

Step after step, she walked down the leaf covered paving, leading to a grassy area where the ground met the edge of the fluorescent lake. The sun was well set, with a now dominating moon at its peak. She stepped from the higher ground and walked down the slope to where a large rock sat facing the lake.

"Yagari-sensei is getting annoyed with you," Her voice was soft,

"Mmm,"

It was silent for a few more minutes. One lying relaxed on the boulder; and the other remained standing; enchanted.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I enjoy this place," She spoke while looking at him,

He snuck a glance at her before looking away almost immediately.

"Are you still sick?"

"What do you mean," He began glaring, knowing well where this was going,

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean,-" Pause, "I am one of the people who still remember what happened, and _what_ you are,"

The words stung, like salt on an open wound.

"If you know what's good for you, then you shouldn't seek me out anymore, Yori. Things have changed,"

"I know-" Another pause, "I just want to help,"

He glared up at her, "You shouldn't say that,"

She stared into his eyes, noticing a sudden glint of red spark at the pupil, causing her heart to pause.

She blinked and shook her head, "You shouldn't force yourself to go through with this, Yuuki wouldn't want to see you like this,"

"Don't you dare say her name around me!" His orbs instantly sparked into a rage of crimson at the sound of her name. His hands balled into fists as he began playing distant and painful memories of her, the friendship, the betrayal- the blood. His throat turned dry and began growling like an animal.

Yori felt her heart flutter and miss rows of beats at a time. Her veins froze as the atmosphere surrounding them suddenly tensed and began drowning to a primitive state. She stared at him trying to read his current condition, however, he was unreadable, just a plain blank book.

She looked down to her feet and let out a much needed breathe. Her delicate fingers slowly made their way towards her perfect string of bow, cautiously undoing it. She had yet to fully understand what she was about to give up, but there was no other way out, Zero was already in a trance of no understanding.

He stared at her as she began 'seasoning' herself, his mouth salivated and growling at the look of her bare and porcelain neck. In a swift and quick movement, he was hovering over her fragile and helpless body, his eyes skimming over the flesh being presented before him. His hands snaked around her neck, flesh touching flesh- the sensation burned. He began breathing in large bulks of air, basking in the sweet aroma of innocent and untainted blood- listening to her erratic heart beat race to no end. His lips lightly touched her neck, the scent so strong he could basically taste it.

"Are you sure?" He said as he slowly moved away from her neck, shifting back so his eyes met with hers. His voice drowned in complete sincerity and concern- however, his eyes continued to drip in crimson.

She stared into the pool of red for one last time before they eventually closed shut.

His eyes widened for a second at the calm and ease she housed, watching her unfazed expression as he began to tilt her head back with his hand. He let out a soft breath as he unsheathed his thirsting fangs. His vermillion drowned eyes remained staring at her nervous expression as he moved in and allowed his primitive alter-ego take over.

* * *

Hi there, I've been working on this idea for a few months, and finally finished editing and finalizing. Yes this is a chaptered fiction, and I can't promise you I won't have huge intervals to updates, but I feel pretty confident about this project. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Reviews would be awesome, and will help give me inspiration to continue updating.

V


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Bite**

Her autumn eyes stared blankly at the white of her ceiling. Her fingers played with the lost strands of hair that laid spread across the pillow, like a sea of gold. Her breathing was even and soft, almost calm. Her fingers lingered down to her neck, lightly touching the puncture wounds, a stinging sensation tickling her nerves. She exhaled and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

His cool hands slid across her clothed back, tugging down the black blazer. Her hand rested on his chest, clenching the material into a ball with her fist. She gasped with pain when she felt her blood being drained smoothly from her neck. Her veins screamed at the pain she tried to hold back, but her eyes started welling up with subconscious tears. Her breathing turned into small and shallow gasps; almost like pleas. Her sensed became impaired; useless. Her vision blurred and began seeing in technicolour, her ears blocked out all sound but his primeval growls of bloodlust as he savoured the meal, her sense of smell drowned in the aroma of suffocating metal and blood. Her mouth was dry as she tried to inhale the sharp cold air of the night and her sense of touch was crying under the puncture of his venomous teeth, screaming for a sense of salvation.

"Z-Z-ero," Her voice was no louder than a broken whisper immersed in pain,

His eyes instantly flickered back to a pale purple, breaking his ego's trance of hunger. He quickly unsheathed his fangs and moved back from her now blood stained neck. His arms remained on her back, helping her stand. The smell of her bloody aroma was still evident in the air, trying to advert his senses away from his lust his pupils travelled to her face. A wave of guilt washing him like rain; pain, tears and blood engulfed her expression. Her body was spontaneously shivering and whimpering under his touch, her heart beat exceeding its limit.

"Yori," He tried his best to make his voice sound soft and controlled,

Her eyes slowly peeled open only to register the soreness and stinging sensation from the overwhelming atmosphere. She felt light-headed as her heart continued to pound at the cages, only to feel it contract and sink. She fainted.

Her fingers lingered down to her neck, lightly touching the two puncture wounds that were still fresh and pounding. She winced in slight pain at the cool sensation of her fingers. She let out a strained sigh at the recount of that night. After she fainted, Zero panicked and quickly stole her away to her quarters, bandaging her up before leaving her laid out on her bed. She woke up that morning with a drunk feeling of pain mixed with confusion. She felt wrong, dirty even. It was not right she thought, yet here she was- a part of her tied and given to Zero. She felt her brain pound mercilessly at the skull as she thought about her being a part of him, her blood coursing through his system. His innermost ability to feel, sense and effect her emotions. They were internally tied by blood.

Zero ran a free hand through his messy grey strands; his overall state of mind pleased and fed happily, no matter, he remained drowned in guilt and sin. Her taste still lingered through his mouth and her angelic smell stuck to his skin. He felt dirty, stealing her blood, coercing her into giving him what he wanted, overpowering her. As much as he hated to admit it, but he was tied with her, the bond that was once with Yuuki was no longer. The blood dripping from her crimson neck mixed with water as the showerhead sprayed over the two committing sin. Her soft voice telling him it was 'okay', that she wanted to help- that she wanted to give a part of herself to him. He subconsciously licked his lips at the thought of Yuuki's blood, only to be reminded of Yori. He let out a ragged hiss as he sat up from his blank bed, throwing the old t-shirt over his head and onto the floor, followed by the sound of a showerhead.

* * *

Sweet crimsons of a forbidden fruit. It was so sweet, raw and untainted that he could have just devoured her then and there. Her delicate soft skin under his forceful fangs; wincing under the sharp pain of desire and lust growling through his throat. He tried his hardest to be gentle, but in actual fact, there is no way to be gentle with fangs and blood. He felt her body tense, heard her gasp for release, and tasted her fear. He felt her small hands squeeze at the fabric of his uniform, almost pleading. The blood fulfilled and satisfied his tongue, however, he wanted- needed more. He began pushing at her limit, sucking half a litre more than he should have, and unknown to him that he would regret that move sincerely.

But his name left her lips, frail and weak. It broke his trance, causing him to immediately withdraw himself from her. She was evidently dizzy, overwhelmed and drained- for obvious reasons. He felt her emotions coarse throughout his body like a jet, sudden and strong. It drowned him, and the pang of guilt suddenly registered as he looked into her blurred eyes; pain. He kept his arms around her, supporting her- but she fainted.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

She looked up from her bed before slipping off to the door. She modestly opened the door, smiling at the person on the other end.

"Minami-san," Yori smiled,

"Hi Yori-chan, I have some notes and homework to give to you since you haven't been to class for a few days." The humble short girl with pig-tails said as she handed a small stack of paper and books to Yori,

"Thank you,"

"No problem." She paused suspiciously before staring at a certain area of the neck region, "What is that on your neck?"

Yori felt her heart sink at the realization that just hit her. The bite wounds were markings, markings that meant she was in a sense 'taken'. That he had ownership over her, that they were literally tied by the bonds of blood. It was ultimately forbidden. She had to find a way to hide the bite marks too, future and past. Cover the scarring tissues; cover the pain. Her face was blank and evolving into a deep pale shade.

"Yori-chan?" A distant voice echoed, "Yori?"

She blinked three times, then exhaled. "Sorry," She then pointed at her healing bite marks, "These little things? It was just a little bit of make-up malfunction, a little bit of lipstick and eye shadow…" She literally lied,

"Oh." Awkward pause, "Well, I'd better be going now. See you around Yori-chan"

She smiled a response before quickly closing her door with dumbfounded embarrassment. She threw the books neatly beside her desk, before grabbing a medium sized bandage and wrapping it gently over the puncture wounds, covering it completely. She was hiding from her very situation. Covering it up with lies and miscommunication until the wounds healed. But either way, she needed to face the truth sometime- she was just postponing it.

* * *

Boring chapter guys. No biting, no sexy bloodlust- just a lot of details on the aftermath of what they just committed to, so I hope you guys understood that. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and supported me with the first chapter, it really means a lot to me!

Any questions or inquiries you can private message me, I'd gladly help. And please remember to review, because they really do help me and they just make my day.

Hope you had a great Thanks-giving.

V


	3. Chapter 3

**The Third Bite**

* * *

Nine nights and ten mornings- two individuals and zero contact, literally. Her dreams have been haunted lately, of pictures, etchings of horrors. She would always be captured, pinned down with the weight of the world against her, crimson orbs would appear before her, staring through her soul- licking its salivating lips of lust, then devouring into her very body. She could feel the pain slice through her nerves, sweat and tears excrete from the pores of her skin and eyes. Then, within a second- the pain was gone. Her eyes would always peel open, bloodshot and watery with emotion. Her breathing, peaking and strained. The pants and gasps of air fell up and down on her chest as she sat up and looked around her empty room, no shadow, no person, nothing. Her eyes adverted to the striking red flashes of numbers on the bedside table; it read four thirty seven in the am. She looked back down at her clothes, damp with sweat and fear. She closed her eyes, calming and controlling herself before standing up and tiptoeing to the bathroom.

The steam drowned the shower, hot water mixed with violet smelling soap accompanied it. Skin met with water, and she couldn't control the soft moan from escaping her cherry lips. She felt like it washed all her sins away, all the wrongs and bad that was committed. She felt truly renewed under the hot spray of water. Her small hands travel up to caress the small scars, almost healed to the extent where you wouldn't notice it at first. She still hasn't been to any classes yet, just cooped up in her room, leaving only when necessary, such as for food and assemblies. But otherwise, she remained under house arrest for good reason. By the time she finished her shower, the red strikes displayed five-o-one. She fell back into the sheets with sea-stone silence, and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

Eleven nights and twelve mornings was how long it took for him to work up enough courage to knock on her door. Twelve nights and thirteen mornings was how long it took for him to work up the courage to see her. Thirteen nights and fourteen mornings was when he began talking to her. Fourteen nights and fifteen mornings was when he felt comfortable being in her presence. Fifteen nights and sixteen mornings was when he saw her smile casually, again. But it wasn't until the seventeenth night that he was able to look her in the eyes, into the sea of autumn and innocence.

He began adapting to the bond between the two, adjusting to her emotions and spurs of indifference. He was quite adequate with it, her calm attitudes and stability. It made it all the more easier for him. It was much you could say, better, compared to Yuuki's- her emotions were a whole different spectrum of colours. It tortured him to no end when she was around Kaname, emotions peaking causing only inner turmoil and jealousy.

His eyes shot open at the sound of knocks at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Yori," Replied a small voice,

He stood up from his bed and swiftly opened the door, revealing a small figure wearing casual outer garments. He stepped back, giving her room to walk in before he smoothly closed the door. She stood at the middle of the room, silent.

"Um- Yori?" He asked, uncomfortable with the subtle awkwardness,

Her head perked up, smiling. "Oh- Yagari-Sensei gave us an assessment and paired us two together because we were both absent…" Pause, "I just thought we should start it,"

He pulled a look that mildly represented a smile and nodded,

A few hours of intense work broke with a very immodest yawn from the vampire. He fell back, leaning his back against the post of his bed, legs sprawled across the floor like water. Even vampires got tired. Yori smiled, stretching her legs out in front of her and her arms straight in the air, followed by small cracks of the bones.

"Zero," He looked up to meet her eyes, "What are a vampire's dietary requirements?"

He stared at her puzzled at her straight forwardness, "What…?"

"I'm just wondering," She shrugged,

"Well, there are different types of blood- the tablets, fellow vampire blood and human." He paused, eyes still glued to hers as she nodded, "You can say that human blood is more _nutritious _and _organic_, compared to the other two."

She blinked then swallowed, "How much does a vampire need to eat?"

"Oh," He began thinking, "The longest I went without food was 3 months, but I was suffering major side affects from the starvation. Cross told me that we need to eat _at least_ once a week."

She blinked to herself, telling herself it has been over two weeks since that _event_. She began wondering if he was hungry, or if he could die without proper meals. A large number of questions began surging through her brain. She was such a curious being. He could see the curiosity coarse across her expression; he found it amusing.

"Don't worry. I'm not _hungry_," He emphasized the hungry,

Her blank expression shot with colour, looking at his with her head tilted to the side, her hair falling with her, exposing a juicy portion of her neck. He instantly tasted the aroma in the air, sweet succulent blood with flashbacks of the night, her flavour lingering in his tongue. He couldn't help but feel a little thirsty at the sight, it was just pure instinct. His honour as a human however got the better of him, forcing him to be obedient, to sit and stay. He gave her a smile.

"I'm going to go now." She said quickly before walking out the door, her face red. He could feel the discomfort running through her body; feel the blood pump at an accelerated rate. His lips remained in a perfect smile,

* * *

Her life was back to an adequate pace- it was back to normal. She began attending class regularly, if not overly, two weeks of break did not slow her down at all. She caught up with simplistic ease, all under two days. She missed this routine of her life, it gave her a purpose, filled up her time and took her mind off unwanted thoughts. She always reminded herself that studying was essential. The routine was not slowed, it was her regular 'look up, write notes, look down' mantra- which always worked. However, as much as her mind of was occupied with numbers and letters, there was always a portion of her mind that would travel south. Playing memories of the healed scar under her chin. And when her mind wondered there, it was almost impossible to turn it back on the right track; it was enchanting.

The bell rung with extreme force, and all the students fled from their seats and bolted for the door. Except for Yori of course, she folded her paper neatly, stacked books and notes in a pile then made a beeline for the exit; only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Yagari-Sensei," She acknowledged,

"Are you feeling better Wakaba-san? You were absent for quite a long time,"

She nodded, "I'm feeling much better sensei, thank you."

A silence grazed over the two, his eye stuck on something. She couldn't quite figure out what it was staring at, but she felt herself burn. His glare was staring through her soul, reading her like an open book with size fifty font. She felt anxious.

"Sorry," The stillness broke, "You may leave now,"

And she left hurriedly.

His eye was seething with anger; glint of revenge and pain soared through his lungs causing timid intakes of breath. His nostrils were flaring, and his muscle subconsciously clenched, fist-forming balls of rage. His mind could not register any words, only the feeling of pure betrayal and hurt. He understood the concept, but could not grasp it. His replayed the image in his brain, the scar. The puncture wound scar splayed across her neck, it wreaked of him. Drowned and spelt out the word 'Z.E.R.O'.

* * *

She knocked on his door, loud enough for him to hear. He opened it widely, offering her a smile before letting her in. He followed behind her, sitting across from where she sat, at the edge of the bed. She was more silent than usual, he could sense her brain in deep thought. He told himself to let her be, so then he relaxed himself, allowing his tense muscles relief. Her eyes looked down at her fingers playing with her nails, scratching that the sides- then her eyes looked up to his, meeting and not looking away.

"I was wondering," She began softly, her voice cracking slightly. "What's going to happen from now on?"

He eyed her, staring deeply into the reverent orbs. "I'm not sure, all I know is-" Pause, he took a breathe "We're tied by blood now," She looked at him confused, so he continued.

"Even though it was over two weeks ago since I bit you, I can still taste you. I can feel your emotions now, we're in a mutually binding contract Yori,"

She was blank as a canvas that was just newly bought and abandoned. Her mind slowly registering the words letter by letter, slowly making it out into a readable sentence, resulting in a soft and barely audible 'Oh'. Her eyes were no longer caught in his headlights, only staring down at the wooden floorboards, taking in the smallest detail. She exhaled, "This contract is non-refundable isn't it." It was more a statement rather than a question,

He nodded; his eyes still on her.

She looked up from where she sat, his calm purple eyes over her autumn orbs. A small smile formed on her lips before she nodded in agreement.

"Okay," She said as she stood up and made her way to the door, "I'll see you later,"

He leaned back, falling back first to the floor, his eyes staring at the blank roof. The light bulb slightly flickering across the darkness. He couldn't help but smile at the outcome of how the events were playing out; he could feel her heart's uncertainty, calm and content. His eyes walked from corner to corner of his roof, taking in the solid emptiness it housed; yet the smile remained engraved on his expression. He let out a soft exhale, closing his eyes for a small peace of rest.

The knock at his door shocked him slightly, causing his eyes to open wide and stare at the doorway. He slowly sat up, ready to stand up only to see the door creak slowly open. He stayed at his position, paralysed. The atmosphere was being choked by the strong aroma; strangled at the neck of its body. The smell was defying, drowning itself in the very taste buds of his tongue, and tingling all his senses.

She stood still, a soft smile of certainty splayed over her expression. The top buttons of her school blouse undone, her hair exposing her neck. She would definitely keep with the contract she told herself. She was confident yet a part of her remained in a nervous state. Her auburn eyes stared into his flickering ruby gems. She closed the door, which was followed with a click. Her legs stepped before each making her way to where Zero sad, sitting on her knees just slightly in between his legs.

"Zero," She started, her mind thinking of all ways she could say this, landing on one simple statement, "Try to be softer?"

The look on her face remained simplistic with ease. He nodded lightly, not asking any more questions. 'It was better this way' he thought. He leaned forward, cupping her cheek with one hand and using the other to pull her into strong hug, leaving no room for her to move. She remained perfectly still, tilting her neck intentionally, giving him full control; her eyes remained tied to his. His head slowly went for her neck, the crown of his skull leaning on her shoulder, buried in her hair. She waited for the pain, for the sting- but it never came.

"Zero?" She questioned,

He made a small grumble noise; "I want to stay like this, just for a bit" He talked into her hair,

She smiled, pulling her arms to return the embrace; one hand across his back, and the other around the back of his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, both in pale silence, taking the moment in. Her heart was calm paced, her sense of emotion in a state of safeness and ease. The crowded loneliness of the night echoed through the empty halls, the coldness sharp in the air, but the embrace was only of warmth. He slowly removed his head from the position, unsheathing his fangs. He didn't want to break the silence, like a fragile coat of glass. He made a soft growl noise before feeling the skin break under his teeth, small streaks of blood escaping his lips, creating streams of crimson waters down her neck. He heard her let out a small gasp, felt her clench the cloth on his back and her small delicate fingers lost in his hair. He savoured the meal, even better tasting than the first time. His tongue taking in all the different flavours bursting from her veins. He was lost in a surreal technicolour world of new sights, music, taste and feel. It really was a rare dish.

She tasted like gold raindrops.

* * *

I hope everyone is well, especially for the holiday season. I'm not going to update for about a week to two because I'm going overseas for Christmas and it might be a while until I find Internet connection. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I made it a little longer than usual, hopefully long enough to keep you occupied for the two weeks. As usual, please give me feedback; they really do make my day.

Happy Holidays!

V


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forth Bite**

* * *

Morning homeroom class with Yagari was unusual today, not only did he look a little excited but he stood next to a person, possibly a guest speaker which they _never _had. This person was a male, wearing a well fitting suit in a casual manner, his face was sculpted by God himself, perfect structure and jaw line in place; his hair was messy and dishevelled loose ends of strands were wild and free. It wouldn't take a detective to note that all the girls were swooning over the God-sent gift of a man being presented before them.

His posture was straight, yet he made it look casual and sexy. The broad of his shoulders were slightly slouched against the wall, his expression- unreadable.

"Good morning kids," Yagari started, "You guys are going to get a new homeroom teacher-" He paused, waiting for some sort of reaction of disappointment and loss only to receive blank stares and drooling over the new teacher. He continued, "Enjoy yourselves," He made his way towards the door, sneaking a seconds worth of whisper to the man before exiting for the last time.

The man smiled at the whisper before speaking, "Good morning everyone, I'm Kaito- your new homeroom teacher, please take care of me," He said sweetly. And with this, a new routine began.

His eyes ran across the room like water, studying his students and their faces, none looked particularly special he noted. They were all sitting there, undressing him with their eyes, drooling and devouring him visually. He smirked inwardly; he couldn't help but feel a pang of pride get to his head. He spoke as he walked to his desk, asking for assistance with handing out sheets- the room erupted with an uproar of screams of 'pick me sensei!' she however was the latter, sitting quietly and patiently; 'a modest creature' he thought to himself.

He picked up the stack and walked towards the individual, he asked "Can you hand these out for me," he moved in a little closer than necessary and spoke in a tone no louder than a whisper, "Please,"

Unfazed by the sudden heat and intent radiating off his body, Yori stood from her seat, cradled the papers in her arms and handed them out with swift silence. She didn't take notice of the lingering jealous eyes piercing at her, or the elongated gaze from Kaito's eyes.

The bell rung forcefully and all the girls rushed to where he sat, probing him with inappropriate questions, invading his person space and being down right whores. He just smiled a response, shrugged the girls off, made some sad excuse to make them leave, except one girl remained. He stood up from where he was, yawning slightly as he stretched the kinks out of his back.

"Sayori Wakaba was it?" More a statement than a question,

She nodded a yes, "Sensei, may I please collect an extra copy of sheets for Kiryu Zero, he was absent today,"

He paused a little and stared at her for a short amount of time, "He should come to me to receive the paperwork when he is well,"

"Its no problem, its easier this way" She said simply, "He's on my way anyways, it'll save time for both sensei and Zero"

Puzzled and a little caught of guard, he admitted defeat, handing over the booklet of sheets.

"Thank you," She smiled and walked out the door,

He ran a hand through his hair, consumed in utter curiosity. This girl known as Sayori sparked an unknown interest through his very veins, he was almost positive. Especially with the information Yagari gave him, he would be sure that he would not be bored at all during his stay at this school, especially with this girl around, who needed television, video games- heck, even vampire slayings.

He would need to have a little chat with this Zero-kun.

* * *

She let herself in like it was a tradition, not surprised to find him splayed across the bed lazily and drained for no apparent reason. His expression was neutral for once; she smiled inwardly at his temporary bliss. She turned herself away, placed the paperwork on the floor and began her routine studying and working, taking in the soft breathing sounds like a symphony. As strange as this may sound, this pattern was normal, or what they considered 'normal'. His game of hooky was eighty percent bullet proof, most in which relied on the fact that he was after all, the principals son and was a prefect, that alone insured that he would not be kicked out of school or failing any subjects. She would take it on herself to take extra notes for him and ask for extra copies of worksheets for him, he didn't ask for this, but he didn't object either. Though he hated to admit it, he was thankful. After classes, she would check up on him, letting herself in his almost always-unlocked room, and study. She enjoyed his company, even if he was asleep seventy-five percent of the time. Today was just like any other day in fact.

She lied down on her stomach, back facing the roof, eyes looking down at the oceans of papers laid down in front of her, her finger flicking her pen as she read the text at lightning pace. Her eyes drifted back to the lined papers beneath her and began writing down solutions. His sudden movements and yawns rudely interrupted her.

She flipped her body around and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Did you have a nice nap?"

He was rubbing his eyes, mouth gaped open, "Yeah"

Her lips tilted up slightly, smiling.

He looked down at her, almost drowned in the sea of paper beneath her. He studied her expression, noticing and feeling a growing tire sneaking up her spine.

"I'm going to shower," He stood up, grabbing a few necessities, "You should have a break," He said quickly before closing the door to his bathroom,

She did agree with his statement, as much of a hard worker Yori was, even she needed rest; heck even vampires needed to sleep. She gave into her failed attempt at a debate whether to sleep or continue studying and fell back with a small thump. She felt all sheets being crushed beneath her, a few pens poking at her shoulder, she shifted slightly to a more comfortable position, feeling a light sleep consume her.

It wasn't too long until Zero finished showering. He opened the door, hair damp, fully clothed for obvious reason, to be greeting with a small figure rolled up into a ball lying on his floor. He lightly chuckled as he lightly closed the door with a click. But knowing her, she was already awake.

Her body shifted up once more, her eyes fighting against the waking sensation. She stretched her legs in front of her before standing up and cleaning the mess of white on the floor. He went to her side and helped pick up the sheets, silence with a hint of his musk mixed in. They both enjoyed the silent moments; they really understood silence more than words could ever explain. Within an amazing five minutes, the oceans were organized; Moses himself couldn't of done that even if God ordered him to.

She looked at the direction of the door then back at Zero; he was making those eyes again. Not the devil eyes of crimson, but the eyes she liked to call 'sad eyes'. He dropped the towel that was resting around his neck and walked up to her, cupping her cheek with his warm large hands. She slightly leaned into the heat, her eyes closing to a small slit.

His moved close to her, whispering in her ear "Just a little?" A small voice, a hint of slyness lurked somewhere in there.

"But you just ate the other day," She objected, not convincingly however.

He couldn't help himself; she was just a five star meal on legs. He mentally slapped himself calling her a meal, she was more, but he could never voice these thoughts. His lips teased the nape of her neck, requesting permission.

"Only a taste," Green light, and go.

* * *

Not that she hated getting bitten; she didn't exactly enjoy at times either. Especially when he was being unreasonable, like he was now, pouting like a baby wanting a pacifier. To make matters worse, the 'taste' turned into a meal, which made her more disappointed, he always took advantage of her. She knew it, and he knew it. She let out a small sigh as she looked in the mirror; placing a bandaid over the same place for the- she lost count. She patted her hair one last time, smoothed the small crinkles on her blazer and was out the door.

She smiled at her peers as they slowly came into the room one by one, everyone was chatting about the latest gossip, which _still_ consisted of the hunk of a teacher, and how he was _so_ edible in all ways etcetera. He entered the classroom, new attire over his shoulders, the same style and appeal only a different tint. The noise level of the room dropped below zero to a hush of whispers and giggles.

"Lets start class!" He smiled, a little more eccentric than necessary.  


* * *

He dismissed class a little earlier than usual, about three minutes earlier to be exact. Of course he was bombarded with the fan girls once again, only to shrug them off with another lame excuse. She stacked her sheets in a clean stack, pushed her chair in behind the desk and was about to make her way to the door but was stopped by his presence before her.

He stood well in her comfort zone, his eyes glued to her like a second skin.

"Yes sensei?" She asked,

His hands slowly reached her neck, his fingers playing at the nerves of her neck, tingling her sensations. He snuck a glance at the bandaid, a small look of pain ran across his face, but she didn't take notice. She was definitely uncomfortable but couldn't work up any courage to question his acts any further. His actions felt sincere and for some reason she couldn't put her finger on it, it felt right. His expression was soft she noted, and his hands were considerably warm, however, it was a different warmth to Zero's. His fingers rested at the collar of her neck for an amount of time before they snaked to the bandaid.

He stared deep into the autumn depths of her eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked at him questionably.

"When he bites you."

* * *

Hope everyone is well. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and how long it took me! I'm finally in America, been preoccupied with things, but that still doesn't give me an excuse to not updating, sorry again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially with the little bit of Kaito, I can't help it, he's just so.. yum. Anyways, I'll be sure to update before Christmas or New years, and I promise it will be longer and better, I hope. And sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I just finished writing and wanted to post it up before I went to sleep.

Feedback is always appreciated, so please do drop a little message, they really do make my day a little bit brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fifth Bite**

* * *

"Zero- Ah" She breathed, her lungs gasping for salvation,

He sucked in her scent, feeling revolt in the pit of his stomach. It was truly disgusting, that smell lingering on her skin. It was teasing him, playing at the last of his nerves. He couldn't bare it, like salt being rubbed in a fresh wound. Her soft porcelain skin tainted with that goddamned smell. Even with the water baptising the two, he felt like he would never be able to cleanse her from all the evil. He began scrubbing lightly at the peak of her collar; her skin turning a deep pink from his rough hands. She was panting underneath his forceful body, he knew he was being unfair and cruel to the small figure. He knew she didn't know even half the reason for his aggressive behaviour, but she remained still, objecting only slightly.

He sucked in another breathe of air, a little bit of the scent still stained in the air.

The scent of that damned man.

* * *

"Does it hurt- when he bites you?" Those words echoed silently through the halls and corners of her mind,

"What do you mean?" He stared deep into her pupils, unfazed.

He was reading her like a book, it scared her, made her worried and tugged at the strings of her brain mercilessly.

She was dazed and confused as his hands rested on the bridge of her neck. His fingers daringly snaked at the bandage, applying a little pressure over the plastic with his index finger. She winced slightly, the wound being reopened and throbbing; fresh. She took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, taking small steps away from him when she began to panic. He followed, backing her up against the blackboard. Her eyes shot up, entwining with his, laced with a jet red string that seemed invincible. She felt her stomach fall eight stories as his fingers slowly found the end of the bandaid, slipping it off. It was painful, the stickiness glued to her skin covered in dried up blood with a mixture of fresh droplets.

The wound was on display, being taken in by his very pupils, staring deep into its flesh. A trickle of stray blood escaped the puncture, running down her collar then down her blouse. Somewhere between the removal of the bandage and the pain, their eyes disconnected, hers closed shut, trying to ignore reality, while his remained all over her. The gap that was between them disappeared, his body was suddenly just in front of hers, touching the front of her body. His warm breath ran over her like water.

She didn't give up, but decided to play along with his 'game'.

"It doesn't hurt," She confessed, her eyes now open and staring deep into his iris,

"Are you sure?"

Not waiting for a reply, he wiped the run away blood stream with his thumb, smearing it over her angelic white skin; staining. He then brought the thumb up to his lips, lightly touching it, tasting the intense metallic flavour play on his taste buds. Her eyes widened, peaked at this act, she didn't know whether to blush, be embarrassed, angry or cry. She remained on the obvious one however, surprised.

"That didn't hurt right?"

She slowly and cautiously shook her head indicating a no, this caused him to smile, or smirk, she wasn't too sure at the moment. He remained still- then it struck her. He was trying to prove some sort of twisted point, and the realization was evident in the expression she suddenly housed. He continued to smile as the gears in her brain were working on overdrive and overtime. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him tilt her head to the side. She was too in shock that her brain didn't register the sudden contact of his lips. It was soft and pressed lightly at the core of her wound, taking the crimson liquids in his mouth. She moved her hands to his chest to protest, clenching at the fabric of his suit.

He pulled back with one swift movement.

"Bye _Yori_," She noted that his lips were a little redder than usual. She shivered as she stared at his back walk out the door.

She remained a sculpture, staring at the door, her eyes only blinking when indeed necessary. She began controlling her breathes in deep and slow intakes and exhales. Her eyes adverted to out the large shielded windows revealing a slow sunset of rainbows and technicolour. Today was one of those days where she was meant to visit Zero- not for a meal, but for company, or something along those lines. She began debating whether to visit him, but decided against it without even properly starting the argument. Her brain was too tired and strained, she just wanted to go under her covers and hide from the world for a few hours or days.

She shot for the door within the minute. Her destination, anywhere Zero wasn't.

* * *

It only took five days for the first snow to arrive, chiming into the scene without warning or a second thought. The Christmas decorations were in their final stages, the large tree centring the courtyard was coated in glittering lights, large ornaments and was now being topped off with the famous gold star at its peak. The school choir was singing the carols of the season; those repetitive yet catchy tunes seeped into the atmosphere.

The preppy blazers were no longer seen, only the large coats, scarves, mittens and earmuffs. All of course part of the uniform colours, only for the season however. Snowballs were being thrown through the air, slicing and pouncing on the backs and heads of the enemy, snowmen and snow angels started popping out of nowhere accompanied with the joy and happiness the season brought.

The lake, the _only_ lake that was on the outskirts of the school was frozen over, creating the perfect skating rink for the students. Outside was flooded with students all enjoying themselves, no more work, all the final tests completed and the moment screamed for them to play. And so the did, burnt those books which they probably need again and ran for the soft ice.

They both sat at the boulder, staring in silence at the skaters do twists and turns, fall on their knees and backs, enjoying themselves with laughter. Her expression was soft, enjoying other peoples enjoyment, she was one of those people who made other people and was happy when other people was so. The person sitting next to her on the other hand- well, at the moment he was not expression a soft exterior. His expression was colder than the temperature outside, and yes it was below zero, ironic- he hated the cold weather, and despised the snow even more. In his mind, it was such a hassle, firstly the cleaning, the extra layers, the shovelling, all of it wasn't worth it.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. He was giving off the most unwelcoming vibe ever, his eyes were piercing the souls of everyone and anyone daring to lay their eyes on him, taking away a good five years of their lives which they'd never get back. She smiled slightly, 'if only they knew the real Zero' she thought. Even she didn't know the complete real Zero, only bits and pieces, slowly putting the puzzle together.

"Would you like to skate?" She asked, standing up from where she sat

He gave her a glare that would've instantly murdered the person, but it was Yori he was glaring at, so it was futile.

"No."

She tilted her head to the side- the side he enjoyed most, a breeze blowing through the air and whipping up the scent of her smell. He tasted and smelt it, perfect as usual, but something was off.

"Are you sure?" She gave him a look,

His glare deepened. He looked at the lake, examining the remaining people, which was only three or four. He looked back at Yori giving him that look.

She smiled him a 'please'. He sighed and stood up, following her trail.

The skates replaced his previous shoes and he was now engaging in an activity he never thought he'd do. His legs were meeting with the ice, slowing slicing along the edges of his blade as he attempted to follow Yori around the circle. He would never admit it to another living soul, but he was having trouble with the whole physics of ice skating. He feet slightly trembled when he suddenly reached a slippery area, his knees beginning to buckle under him, preparing to fall into a deep depression of embarrassment. He suddenly felt his hand bare enveloped by another one covered in light purple mittens, pulling him into a stable and comfortable position. She smiled back at him, and he gave her a somewhat thankful look. She turned her head around and continued skating at a slow pace; their hands remained entwined.

* * *

He followed at a slower pace than usual, turning at the corners of the halls until finally reaching a door.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked with the click of the door opening

He shrugged a 'sure'.

He walked in, taking in the unfamiliar room in its whole. She smiled at him lightly before settling herself down, kicking her shoes at the door, throwing her bag on a chair, taking her gloves off and placing them on her wardrobe. He followed and took his shoes off and began removing unnecessary pieces of clothing. He sat himself down at the post of her bed on the floor, stretching his legs out lazily accompanied with a yawn.

"Tired from skating?" She joked, twisting the scarf around her neck until it hung off the shoulder of the chair,

His head jerked up in a swift movement and stared at her. Her head wasn't facing him but she turned to look at his expression when she felt a glare stabbing her back. Confusion and instant anger was displayed on his face, his orbs were slowly mixing into a dark crimson, a colour she hasn't seen in his eyes before.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him, asking a dull question

No response.

"-Zero?"

His breathing became ragged and strained, louder and stronger amounts filled his lungs. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, trying to block out reality- everything. The very presence of it was disturbing him to no end, playing at his nerves and teasing him like none other. It was overpowering him, engulfing him in a tense rage.

She slowly made her way to where Zero sat, expressing a pained look. She knelt down by his side, stroking his fringe up so that the back of her hand was against his forehead, feeling he temperature. 'He wasn't sick' she thought, but why was he suffering? She moved herself a little closer to get a better look at his face, her neck nearing and suffocating.

He suddenly shot up to his feet, capturing her small wrists in his hand and lead her towards her bathroom. He quickly and quite roughly shoved her into the shower, turning the knob to shoot cold water on both of them.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Her voice was confused and nearing scared,

He remained silent, making her cower into the corner of the shower stall, both already drenched in the warming water. Steam was flowing and sticking on the glass, coursing through the locked bathroom. His hands were on both sides on her head, blocking her, making her feel inferior and weak. The water became hot, almost burning them through their clothing that was now see through and wet to its core, the fabric clung to their skin, revealing all the small details and curves of her body. His eyes remained on her, looking her up and down, studying her. His head moved closely to her neck, the side he treasured most, inhaling until his lungs were drowned in the smell. Tainted. He half snapped.

"Why." He started, "Why did it have to be him!"

She stared at him, panicking and unsure. Her leg began to buckle and shiver under the atmosphere that fell thirty levels below. She couldn't look at him anymore so she adverted her eyes, looking at anything, but he wouldn't allow it, forced her eyes on him and only him.

"I don't know-" He cut her off,

"You know well what I mean!" He spoke no louder than a whisper, yet it was so sharp and painful, "Why do I smell him all over your neck."

Her heart stopped, and he felt her emotions splatter all over the place. Her pupils dilated bloodshot, her body became numb and her legs lost all function of standing causing her to fall on her knees at the floor of the shower. He looked down at her, like a puddle of confusion- he bent down to level with her. His fingers brought her chin up to look at him.

"Yori."

"I didn't want this," She paused, and he waited. "I would never betray you Zero." She looked into the crimson pool of his eyes

The words engraved itself in his mind and he shot his hands to the spot on her neck and began cleaning it. Cleansing her from the sin, trying to rub away all the smell of his existence on her skin. She panted under the pressure of his finger, pressing at the core of the wound. He resisted devouring the blood that was escaping her now open wound, and continued to truly make her his again, branding her. His fingers slowly halted to a stop, and he tilted her head to the side breathing in a lung full of her scent, there was a small lace of that damned man lingering in the air, but this would have to do for now.

He looked up at Yori who was holding back soft gasps and winces of pain. His thumb strokes her cheek.

The two were stowed away in the dark of her room as the world outside continued on, enjoying and taking in the season. Their backs were to the world, the two committing themselves to a forbidden life. The snow was tapping at the windows just outside the bathroom, and was drowned in the late night joys of a feast, ice skating and opening gifs, embraced in the warmth of their peers and kin.

"May I?" He suddenly said,

She blinked a few times before slowly allowing him to do so. She let her head fall back and lean against the wall of the four walls, giving him full authority.

He embraced her, feeling the full of her body, wet and everything under his arms as he pulled the back of her shirt down. The other hand was placed on the wall next to her head. He felt her arms slide around his back, clinging to his see through shirt. He bit her at the same spot that was meant to be his, cutting through the small of her neck and devouring all remaining of Kaito's scent. He closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasurable meal.

A picture shot into his mind that was not meant to. It was the same setting he suddenly realized. She was clinging to him, underneath is fangs, her blood, everything. She insisted that they do this forbidden exchange, just like the figure he was currently eating did. The situation was ironically the same. But it was all different. The texture of her hair, how it curled and ended at the height of her neck, giving him easy access, the feel of how her skin broke when he punctured his teeth into her, the sounds she made when she was being bitten, the way she acted around him. The atmosphere was always ten times brighter than it actually was when she was around, her smiles were sincere and soft, she was untainted and pure. The taste. It was sweeter, the meal was definitely fresher and remained in his body for a longer amount than with the other. It would always linger in the back of his mouth, giving him content throughout his days.

It was all different, everything. He didn't even remember what she tasted like anymore, yet he didn't know why he said it.

"Yuuki." His voice whispered,

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I think I kept my promise, sort of. I hope everyone is having a splendid holiday! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I proof read it once- so it might be a little sketchy, so do forgive me. Please do review if you have the time, they make me smile and can act as an awesome Christmas present!

I'll see you guys next year, here we come 2010!


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that the rating has been changed to M. Read at your own discretion.**

**The Sixth Bite**

* * *

A door stood before her, and she stood before it. The door was a drowned grand oak tint, dividing reality to the surreal and demonic world. It stood as an imposing line equivalent to the line that separated heaven and hell, that small invisible blurred string. It was large and overwhelming even to the strongest of warriors, and there she stood, a small and broken figure looking upon a lair of the sleeping beast that laid waiting. It was betrayal of the highest kind, dark and murky, sleek and dirty.

Her blank and dimmed autumn pupils stared deep into the pores of the wooden portal, the inevitable road to the other side. The clothes that clung to her body was dishevelled and slightly torn, her blazer no longer perfectly buttoned up, in fact, it was hitched off her shoulder and ripped at the arms. Her socks were uneven and created a pool of material at her ankles. Her skirt played and remained just at her hips, almost ready to give in at the loss of fabric.

Her mind raced to no end at the edge of its stems, reaching its boiling and breaking point. She was confused, hurt, broken, torn and most probably still bleeding at the peak. Her legs were buckling beneath her, strained and sore at the core of its muscles, panting and ranting for deliverance; reclamation. She exhaled- the blade of her shoulders rising as the air consumed her lungs.

The long hallway she stood in was empty and illuminated by darkness; it led only two ways, left and right, no twists or turns, just one straight endless hall. It led so far that she couldn't see the end or beginning, only the pitch jet blackness that swallowed it. Her pupils dejected to the two directions, taking in the inky crimson curtains that hung loosely at the branches of gold plates. It leaked only streams of the dominating moonlight, playing at a small portion of her cheek and hands.

The tips of her fingers dared a touch at the gold of the doorknob, feeling the very fibres of her skin to tingle with an earthquake of uneasiness and sin. It snaked its way around her wrists and made its way through her body, causing her to deem mixed emotions, which absorbed both her ex and interior. She didn't feel her body involuntary blink for her sake or when her breathing started to regulate itself on its own accord. However, her mind did not reach a stopping point, it just kept going at hyper speed. She didn't understand, she didn't understand why she was here, so many questions consumed her, so many regrets, so many broken promises and hearts, so many everything. Her lungs shrieked at the very painful and sudden inhale of the cold stinging air, her pulse speeding up. Her fingers gripped the piece of gold and with all her strength and determination twisted it open.

It modestly creaked open.

The atmosphere was frozen in its place; the cold temperature remained the same. The room was dull, dim, dark. It allowed only three streams of moonlight to pass through the torn crimson cloak of curtains, and only one of the streams dared to touch the skin of the figure that sat before her. Its eyes stared deep into her soul, piercing it at its very veins.

She did not look back, nor down, left or right, she only looked forward, straight into the darkness. No remorse or regrets were housed in those pupils, only simple blank and brokenness was expressed. She took one step into the room, into the darkness, and there was no turning back. She was consumed, a sinful individual with almost no hope in meeting salvation.

Her pupils adjusted to the darkness and she continued to walk deeper inside, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

Their breathing was heavy and hot, panting for the small amount of oxygen that lingered in the heat of the air. The water continued to spray the both of them as the silence deepened. He spoke no louder than a whisper, he was sure of that, but it wasn't quiet enough. He immediately parted form her skin, his eyes avoiding contact with hers. He felt a tsunami of guilt pain and confusion consume him. He to no end understood the current predicament, his current thoughts or feelings. He didn't mean to say her name, of course he didn't mean to say her name, she betrayed him and left a scar that would never heal.

He looked up.

Her expression was unreadable, he wanted so badly to know what was racing through her mind, of course the result would not be good, but he felt the urge to know. He looked at her now blank eyes that held no evident signs of life, and with this he began to panic a little. He reached his hands to meet with her cheek, caressing it lightly, feeling the sudden coldness of her skin. She didn't flinch or move; she just remained against the wall, like a porcelain sculpture. He wanted to speak and talk to her, reassure her, apologize, anything, but decided against it. He moved a little closer to her face, looking into her bloodshot pupils; searching.

She was lost in a nightmare.

A nightmare where she stood between the clash of titans, where she stood between two very different yet similar beings. Torn between the truth and the reality. A nightmare where she would question not only those around her; but also herself. She was staring at herself in an out of body experience, looking down upon her pitiable body. She stood in an empty endless area of black, and to her sides stood a gate and a door. A voice spoke and demanded her to choose, and so she did. The outcome, to this day remains unknown, but she felt she already unconsciously chose a door the day she felt the pressure of his fangs devour her. Right or wrong?

Then she heard that one small two syllable word leave his mouth, escape through his lips. And it was then and there she knew she chose the wrong one. The atmosphere was frozen in its spot, and she kept her eyes glued tight. She didn't want to face reality, especially not now. She felt the sudden and quick removal of his fangs, and the hands that were entwined with her hair and back left her body, leaving it abandoned and cold. Then his hands had to come back and feel her cheeks, confuse and further hurt her, yet she remained sculpted in that position, her eyes staring at whatever was in front her, but not sending the picture to her brain.

"Yori," He dared to speak, "Yori please,"

Her eyes wanted her to blink so that it would reset and possibly, just maybe take her to a new place, a better place, but when she did so, it only revealed a painful scene. She started with breathing first, regulating the lungs with simple exhales and inhales she chanted to herself. Then she moved onto the more important stuff like her five senses, sight, listening, smell, taste and feel. Hell, she knew at least four of the five was still in function, she could see Zero trying to make peace with the situation, she could evidently hear the words leave his mouth like vomit, she could smell and taste the metallic flavour of her wound and the wound that was seeping through her heart. But she wasn't so sure her sense of feel was working, she knew that she was meant to be in a deep pain known as betrayal, but all she felt was an aching numbness submerge her body.

"Yori," He continued, this time she registered the word fully, "Are you okay?"

She refused to answer in words, so she stood up from where her body was only glued to, and almost fainted and fell while doing so and manoeuvred around Zero to take her leave from the shower cubicle. She stood beside the sink, her head hanging low with water droplets falling of the tips of her hair and clothes, creating a small puddle beneath her, like tears. She really wanted to escape sweetly into the night, be devoured by someone or something quickly and retreat to eternal bliss in heaven, but she knew heaven didn't have its gates opened for her anymore. Not after her prominent deal with the apparent devil now standing before her, his eyes just screamed hell.

He picked up a towel and placed it around her body that started to involuntarily shiver at the cold of the air meeting with her wet skin. He watched the small figure before him slowly and most obviously break under the pressure. She fell to the floor in a silent hysteria, tears escaping the corners of her eyes without her giving permission to do so. He felt a knife stab through every corner of his body at the sight of Yori's strongest and most secure wall she built to protect herself crumble to her feet. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, pushing the back of her forcefully to his chest.

"I'm sorry Yori," he repeated like a mantra, over and over and over again.

She was too numb to respond when his arms forced her into his chest, she didn't have anymore willpower or strength to do anything. She just allowed her empty shell of a body to be embraced by him. He didn't move, nor did she- they remained installed together until one broke.

"Yori, you need to get out of those clothes or you'll get sick,"

She remained blank and still.

"Please, you're going to get sick." He tried again,

No reply yet again.

"Yori," Pause, "If I have to, I'll undress you myself,"

She didn't respond.

He gave a disappointed look and threw the towel that was wrapped around her off to the side. His head peered over her shoulder and he began unbuttoning her shirt, one button at a time until there was no more left. He pulled the shirt off her back and stared at the bare of her back, only a small lacy light blue bra left on her upper half. She didn't give any indication to stop, so he continued. He looked down at the back of the skirt and slowly unzipped it down until it met its end and he slipped it off her legs to reveal a matching set. His still crimson eyes stared down at the naked individual sitting before him. Her petite and slender body began to shiver and with this sign he picked up the towel and covered her.

"I'm going to go out and get some dry clothes," He stood up and walked out to her wardrobe where he quickly rummaged through and found sleeping attire for her. He walked back into the bathroom to find she was exactly in the same position he left her. He threw the shirt over her head, pulled the pants through and up her legs and made sure she was still breathing before picking her up bridal style, he walked to the bed and softly laid her on her back, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and tucking her in.

"Get some rest now Yori," He patted her head then went to hang her clothing.

She didn't feel any shame when he undressed her and saw her nearing naked body, she couldn't of felt any worse than the feeling of betrayal and shame in believing his words. Now she lay down in bed, left with only herself and her stupid thoughts. She wanted to file them away unorganized, never look at them ever again; it was like Pandora's box. She stared at the blank of the roof, so very plain and lonely, just like her. He told her to get some rest, yet he's the one that caused her to become this restless, she felt her inner-self scoff. She closed her eyes, knowing that that haunting nightmare would return to her, but she would much rather face a dream or nightmare over reality any given day.

She fell asleep within the minute at that revelation.

* * *

Many mornings passed, minutes turned to hours and then the hours turned to days. Four days had gone since her sudden absence; locked herself in her room, deeming herself under house arrest engulfing herself in self-pity and depression. All she saw was raw red, a disgusting scene, stuck on replay, over and over again. She wanted to return to her childhood when things were still 2D, less complicated and simpler. When everything still made sense and her life was still along a straight track that led to a decent place, with a set ending of happily ever afters. When logic and facts ruled her life. But everything was different now. Everything changed at the moment he gave into his real self, the moment he touched her skin- the moment he said _her_ name. She felt an overwhelming wave of regret and confusion. She began to question why she gave a little bit of herself to him, why she formed a bond with him that would be eternally intact.

Her eyes peered outside through the creak of open curtains. She would never understand why the sun continued to shine, why the world didn't just die along with her at that very second. Not that she actually died.

She let out an uneven sigh. School was calling, or rather- screaming.

The day was much harsher to face than she thought possible. Not only was she suffering from hangover symptoms that only just decided to devour her brain, but she had to attend an early class. Her head was pounding out of sync with her slurred heartbeat and her lungs felt like someone punctured them. Her vision was betraying her, causing her to see everything in doubles, or even triples. Her voice was rasped and raw as she lightly greeted passing student that's greeted her, the core of her throat dry and seething with pain.

She turned down another hallway, much more gloomy than usual. Finally reaching her destination she modestly opened the door and walked to her usual spot without a sound, her back hunched. She didn't realize that she was ten minutes late nor did she even care. Everyone stared, their eyes piercing and taking in her imperfections, her untidy uniform, the dark bags under her emotionless eyes and the exhausted and dark atmosphere she gave off. Even the teacher noticed all these aspects, he was truly amazed that she could be dulled out to nothing but a mere doll, it surprised him to no end.

He silently held the uproar to a minimum and continued with his 'teaching', his eyes gazing at her direction every time possible. She just sat there, staring at her textbook, her eyes not meeting the board and her hands never met a pen, which never met the sheets of paper piling before her. She just remained still for the whole odd hour. It wasn't until the sound of a ringing bell did she suddenly snap up with life, showing visual signs that she was indeed there. Her eyes began to reboot and register the empty classroom. She stood up at a slow pace only to meet a strong firm grip hold her down to her spot, chaining her down.

She looked up at her captor, her eyes meeting the cool of his features. His eyes glued and pinned down upon her, keeping her trapped in the small enclosure of his presence. She looked away, tugging at the tightening grip around her arms, requesting for some sort of escape.

He watched the small mouse squirm around in his grip. "Yori," He started, his voice holding a smooth flat silk resonance.

He pulled her close to him, his body well in her private space, the heat exerting from beneath his skin. His arm snaked around her back to hold her in her place, and the other tangled itself in the blonde of her hair. He leaned close down to her so that his breathe washed over her cheeks, playing at the nerves of her skin. His eyes remained attached to hers that never met with his. Through all these actions she remained stiffly still, she didn't feel anything; she was numb.

He undoubtedly took advantage of her situation, playing at the strings of her mind, poking and prodding her with his unwanted presence so that he would get what he wanted. He leaned himself closer so that the full length of her body was pressed up against him, feeling just barely the outline of her figure through the layers of clothing they both wore. He could feel her lungs collapse and relapse at quick paces of intakes and exhales. He jerked her hair back roughly which caused her to let out a quick and painful involuntary sound of 'ah'. This caused her to shoot her eyes up to his with a forceful manner, questioning his motives. He leaned down and took a deep and large inhale of her scent, the tip of his lips meeting the edge of her jaw-line.

"How is Zero?" He voiced in a low and dangerous tone,

Her brain projected a slide show of unwanted pictures. She didn't reply and began to push herself away from him, away and out of his tough grip.

"Did he do something to hurt you, _again_?"

She felt a heat of rage followed by a wave of guilt, regret, confusion and hurt. She stared deep into the vampire hunter's eyes, filled with murder and peril. 'He was not to be trusted', the voice of Zero echoed through her head. He told her this as he was engulfing and taking her in his system, the irony was that even he could not be trusted. She shook her head away from the morbid thoughts.

"Did he bite you a _little _too hard this time?" He prodded, "Or maybe he bit you somewhere you didn't want to get bitten- or _maybe-_"

He continued on with the many outcomes he thought was possible, but she ignored them. She blocked them out until she heard that word again. That goddamn word.

"Or maybe he said her name instead," Jackpot, he finally got the right one.

She stiffened in his arms alerting sirens that he was indeed correct, he couldn't help but imagine rainbow streamers and balloons fall from the roof at his correct guess. He smirked a smirk that she didn't detect.

"So he _did_ say her name instead," He said more to himself that her, "Yuuki," He repeated, "Yuuki," He continued, "Yuuki…" His voice sounding more and more like-

"Please stop." She spoke more aggressively than she thought possible,

"Don't you like her? Isn't she your _best friend_?"

Yori was suppose to think how he knew this information, however this thought never processed through her brain, rather her mind kept replaying images and memories of that girl.

"She _was_ my best friend."

He looked down at her, a fragile little creature. Marvellous in the least. So unsure and lost, he never knew where this girl has been all his life. So useful and easy, like taking candy from a baby. Hell, he didn't even need to be a scientist to put together this experiment that now had a success rate of ninety eight percent. He was going to use her to his full advantage and he was looking forward to it. He hid a wicked smile that ached to display itself across his face.

He pushed her head closer to his so that they were merely millimetres apart, her breathing now dripping on his cheek, uneven and shaken. "Do you wish to see her?"

She didn't reply, but her body screamed for her to say yes.

He smiled feeling the tension ripple through her body. "I'll be waiting at my quarters. Tonight." The peak of his lips just meeting hers, stealing the first of many.

He left a shocked and perplexed Yori to her own, abandoned and lonely in the midst of the dimming classroom. He stole a quick peer back at her, enjoying the power he had over the individual, enjoying it truly. He couldn't help but feel utterly accomplished. She remained sculpted to the area, lost in a deep notion; a deer caught in headlights. She placed a hand over her lips and wiped away the dirty left over of his taste, attempting to clear all traces of him. Her body felt raw with the very touch of his soiled fingers, burning her skin as they met his. Her eyes peered outside to better distract herself. It was still relatively early, no later than one in the afternoon. She looked around her, messily gathered her belongings and walked out the door, definitely on track to think about her current predicament.

* * *

'Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale' she repeated to herself, like a mantra keeping her intact. She made her way down halls and turned corners, definitely knowing the way well as she was walking in a day dream, a deep thought. The curtains that drooped aloing the corridors let in darkened amounts of light, from the falling sun and the soon dominating moon. The halls let echoes of distant chatter and whispers but disappeared in the night as Yori made her way to the private suites. She look down both ways before slowly turning the knob, letting herself in with stealth.

The room was dark and her eyes needed time to adjust to the sudden dim attire. She forced herself to blink a few times until she made out solid objects and figures, looking in the direction of the large window before her, she saw a figure standing next to it. She turned herself in a motion and switched the light on, breaking the intense atmosphere. His head immediately shot to the door to see the sudden intruder. She saw the glint in his eyes as he winced at the brightness burning his vampire pupils. He muffled an annoyed and angered hiss. He walked over to the post of his bed and sat himself down, obediently keeping quiet, allowing Yori to collect her thoughts.

He waited patiently until he heard her break the silence with a small exhale. He looked up to meet her walking towards him, sitting on the bed, a fair distance between them. The moment she sat next to him he smelt the lingering aroma of her, the drowned dirtiness smothered on her skin. He could taste the disgusting wrench all over her, but he contained himself, knowing his place. He used all the power and might he had left of his humanity to fight the aggression of his alter ego.

She didn't turn her head to face him. She just spoke softly into her lap, her fingers playing at each other.

"Zero," Her voice did not waver, "What do you see when you look at me?"

He was puzzled and shocked at her not beating around the bush, doing straight to the point. It amazed him to no end how her voice did not break at the cord, how her voice sounded like a smooth stream.

He turned his head to face hers, his eyes hiding behind his bangs. He tried to find words to describe his current feelings, but none found its way to his voice. She shifted slightly to look at his face in distraught, a little confused and lost.

"Do you see her?"

His head shot up. His expression was pained, he gave her a look she had never before seen him express in all her life, so vulnerable and truthful. She felt him breaking at the bones, she moved a little closer so that he was in arms reach, the tips of her fingers brushing off the hair covering his eyes. He let his head fall into her grasp, missing the touch of her skin on his.

"No," His voice quiet,

She left his skin and went to her own, her head falling down again, her eyes leaving his figure. Silence engulfed the atmosphere for what seemed like forever, both lost thought.

"It was a mistake," Her head shot up to look at his, a sudden indifferent feeling taking over her. He continued, "I should've never formed a bond with you,"

She instantly felt hurt at the feeling of being inferior and small.

"Yori," He turned to look at her, "You should leave now."  
Her throat was being punctured and sucked out, only- it wasn't. The air was leaving her lungs and the non-existent hyperventilation began as she felt the strings of her heart being torn and cut. She felt her brain suffocate at the lack of blood circulating her cycle.

"Zero-,"

"Please Yori, its better for the both of us."

She stood up and stepped in front of him still sitting down at the bed. Eyes clashed.

"I'm not just a meal Zero." She breathed, "I'm not just food you can eat then throw away once your bored of the taste."

"I'm not sayin-"

"I trusted you, I really did. I gave a part of myself to you. Did you think it was easy to make that decision?"

He was lost in thought, yet his eyes couldn't falter from hers.

"This whole time I never understood why Yuuki left, why she abandoned everything,"

The instant her name was announced in the heated conversation his anger spiked in an all time high. "Yori don't-"

"But I understand now," Pause, "She left because of you. Because even when people try to help you and come into that bubble of yours, you push them away and hurt them. Because your stuck in your own world where you rely on your own self pity. Zero, its not them. Its you." Her voice was breaking and left her throat dry. She felt herself falling apart as she said word after word.

She made for the door only to meet his figure blocking it. She looked up at him only to see that his eyes were dripping in blood and his exterior was seething with evident anger. Almost scared she took steps back to avoid the prime in its peak. She continued until her legs met the edge of the bed and buckle at her knees so that she fell back first onto the mattress. She whimpered vulnerably as she felt the weight of his body atop of hers, forcing all the air in her lungs out. She fought back tears that threatened to release. He didn't understand what took over him, he wanted her to leave the room and leave his life so that he could deal with simpler matters, focus his mind on that one and only that one situation. But he couldn't. Especially when she was the one leaving him instead the other way around, and he surely wasn't going to be left twice by two people he saw in the same light. Before he could verbally respond he found himself throwing his body in between her and the door, blocking her only escape. He was dripping in an exposed anger that he couldn't control. He wanted her to belong to him, a part of her still his, keep her mind and body engraved with his signature. He felt disgustingly possessive, but yet again this didn't stop him. He heard her voice squeak out words,

"Zero" She spoke weakly, her eyes searching in his for his humanity.

He leaned down to intimidate her further, the small of her body between his and the firm bed, pleading for escape. Her hand came up to meet the side of his face in a rough manner resulting in a loud slap. His cheeks went a light pink, however it remained dominant in paleness. He gritted his teeth and grabbed both her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, leading her helpless. His cheek stung with a hot sensation, one in which he didn't enjoy. He slowly hiked up her uniform, tugging the black blazer down her arms, messily tearing and ripping the fabrics.

"What are you doing?" Fear was evident in her voice,

He moved close to her until his lips lightly touched the side of her face. He breathed into her ear, causing a quake of uneasiness to lash out at her. His mouth was open, revealing unsheathed fangs. She couldn't help but panic at his current mood, lost in a mist of hatred and confused accusations. He bent down, dipping the sharp tip of his fangs lightly across her collar trailing down to her pale stomach. He left a small stream of red down, not blood, but an unopened scratch, which continued down to her sides. He was leaving his mark on her body, a sick mess he was. The more he lingered on her body, the stronger that stench became, yes the glorious aroma of her blood but not only that, that stained smells of Kaito. He became more aggressive as he smelt a strong portion of him on an area of skin he shouldn't of been able to touch, he let out a low hiss.

"St- stop-" She barely managed to speak the word without panting and breaking,

His head looked up to her, fighting against his grip, struggling with no hope and confidence. His crimson eyes lingered along the smooth curves of her skin, staring deep into its pores, studying and observing like it was the first time he saw the creature. She looked up at him, in a hurt and abused yet questioning manner. She felt her body go numb then sore, aching for an ice cold shower to scrub the dirt away. She looked at his indifferent expression, almost as if he was fighting himself in some sort of demonic war- she also noted his fangs were no longer evident, replaced with his normal human canine teeth.

His head shot from side to side, releasing the murderous grip he had on Yori and jumping to the other side of the room. His hands on each side of his head, nails digging in his scalp as if a shrieking noise were cursing its way through his skull. He was fighting back the sickening feeling that was travelling through his body, aching to be regurgitated. The pit of his stomach fell several feet below minus, churning and growling with a queasy uneasiness. Yori sat up and quickly covered herself with her discarded clothing pieces, adjusting them so that they were at the least decent, of course trying to cover up the small torn fabrics that were evident every so often. She slowly stood up with shaky legs and made her way towards Zero who was now curled up into a ball against the wall. His hands left his head so that he could look up to see her, his expression so pained and hurt.

"Zero?" She slightly stroked the side of his cheeks with her hand only to feel it being slapped away, she winced.

"Please leave,"

She looked at him trying to push her away, his barriers slowly broken. She tried again, kneeling down in front of him, trying to touch his face with her hands but he dodged them, blocked them off with his forearm.

"Leave Yori!"

"I'm trying to help you," She spoke

"I don't need your help!" He yelled roughly, "I don't _want_ your help!"

Her eyes grew wide. "I don't want to see you anymore! You've done nothing to help nor will you ever!" His mouth began spewing words, his brain not even trying to process what he was saying.

She threw herself to her legs, almost tipping over while doing so and shot to the door, leaving with a loud bam as it met the frame. She ran down the dark hallways, up stairs, through corridors and past shadows only to find herself in front of a door. It was calling to her; in the sense a devil would persuade its victims into the fiery depths of hell. It was soothing to her though, especially at this moment. Lulling her in an acute lullaby, an enchantingly evil tunes luring her. Her fingers gripped the piece of gold and with all her strength and determination twisted it open.

Her pupils adjusted to the darkness and she continued to walk deeper inside, the door shutting behind her.

She could see the figure stand up from where it sat, basking in the glorious and sickening atmosphere of the room. It walked up to where she was, the cold and rough fingers grazing at the side of her soft cheek, pushing her chin up so that she would look into the eyes of her captor. It smiled wickedly and it slowly bent down closer to her face, breathing in a disgusting amount of her aroma.

It spoke. "So you finally made up your mind?"

She nodded weakly.

He leaned closer so that his lips grazed the skin of her ears. "Are you scared?"

She stood still, letting the silence interrupt their conversation. Her brain and heart screamed in sync at the betrayal she about to bind herself to, chaining her body to the load of sinful agreements. She was betraying not only everything she believed in and lived for but also she was betraying _him._ Everything was on the line, her sanity and salvation. She settled in on the latter. Regaining her composure and exterior, she felt a pang of confidence tug at her sides and that was all she needed.

"Not at all."

Even if it wasn't genuine confidence, the type that usually came with a side order of cookies, it gave her enough strength to make a deal with the devil. And that was saying something.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment to this story, I apologize for not getting this done sooner, but to be completely truthful I've been working on it for a few nights straight! I just had a few storyline confusions, especially since I've lost track of the general direction I was going for, so I took a risk and went a whole new way. Yes I changed the rating to M, so everything is going to be just a little bit more realistic, dark and tense, I hope you will enjoy the change?

In other news, I hope everyone is well and I will be sure to post another chapter before the 28th of January, yes that is my deadline which might make me more motivated!

**EDIT: Hiatus**

Thank you for reading and waiting patiently, see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Seventh Bite**

**

* * *

**

The overcast clouds suffocated the air and hung low against the sky, grinning down at the small and inferiority of humans. It mocked and dared to rain, glaring down at the two figures walking through the maze of alleyways, broken and dirt paths through to the iron gates of a mansion. The dark and shadowy figures walked with a precise and smooth step, almost gliding along the broken bricks. Their trench coats clung to their body like a second skin, and their jet black hair covered their unmistakable vicious velvet eyes. They walked in silence, only the soft echoes of their steps bounced off the walls.

"Kaname-sama" A soft voice spoke,

He looked back to the small figure, red eyes drowned in innocent concern. He gave her a soft smile before reaching his hands to entwine with hers.

"Everything's okay Yuuki"

They continued their journey through the small town until they reached a secluded house on the incline of a hill, old and rickety. Kaname unclasped the lock of the gate and walked towards the oak front door, Yuuki in tow. With the click of the door opening, a noir silhouette appeared, letting them into the dark of the house.

"Is everything prepared?" Kaname asked

"Not yet Kaname-sama, all the noble families will be attending your party, however the Hunter's Association is demanding to intervene and join as well."

Yuuki's eyes shot up, staring intently at the unknown individual.

"So let them join."

She looked at Kaname in confusion, who paid no attention to her.

"As you wish"

* * *

It is always reassuring to know, that no matter the situation, the consequences and the sins, the sun will rise and shine. There will always be another day, that no matter what, the rays of perspiration will honour civilisation with its presence. Despite the sins committed, the words said, and the hearts broken, there will always be another day. It sure as hell is reassuring.

Within the twenty-four hours of a day she was a saint, gone broken hearted, gone rogue, transformed into the devil's advocate. Sold her soul for a mere penny, the small affection of being wanted, and a ticket to wonderland. It was as if she looked down the rabbit hole, the small dark abyss of a black hole, never knowing what was on the other side, leaning too far in, resulting in her wrists meeting the ground. She fell to the other side, she looked too far down the depression. Trapped in the creation of her own doings, a world created as a consequence. Beneath the blankets of mischief and darkness they were, doing the deeds only devils did, pledging their words of wickedness- to wickedness. She felt the rough of his fingertips play with her hair, her skin, her emotions- all which shattered at the mere friction. Her legs were losing their strength as he began to consume her, attacking her innocence until her back met with a wall. His voice mocked her, slurring words she couldn't make out, eating at her dulled exterior.

"Yori" His voice would slur, every syllable dipped in danger and a drunk haze,

Her head was spinning in an ominous motion, waves of obscurity overcasting her vision, impairing her to the core. She could barely feel his hands travel across her abused body, staining her porcelain translucent skin with his vice. He tangled his hands in her hair, tugging and pulling her hair back, enjoying the sounds of pain she gave out.

"Yori" He repeated

She shut her eyes tight, ignoring and blocking out the cursing silence, and numbing herself, like a doll- accepting it. She didn't repel as his teeth bit through her skin, breaking and bleeding. Her breathing became uneven as her interior and exterior began to panic. Out of mere panic, her hands came up to grasp the collar and front of his unbuttoned dress shirt, nails digging but also pushing away.

"Yori," He spoke again-

She opened her eyes and stared into his, clouded with lust and a blank slate of emotion. She blinked back tears forming in the corner of her autumn pupils, and continued to blink until the image of his figure faded and turned to white.

She laid still, tears falling down her cheeks and staining her pillow. She sat up, wiping the moist salts from her eyes with the back of her hand, her breathing uneven and her head spinning. Her small fingers clutched at her chest as she tried to erase the image, the thought- the memory away. Beads of sweat and fright left the pores of her neck.

She shook her head a little too rough as she jumped off her bed and made her way towards her small nook of a window, eyes grazing the horizon of a green field. 'Two weeks' She thought to herself, 'Two weeks without him- them, anyone'. Mornings and nights passed like a mantra, one after another until days became weeks. She became a reclusive hermit, tucked herself away into the small confines of her jail, her room, and her cocoon of protection, which also acted as a hell. She would think, over think, replay memories and images, cursing and condemning herself. Her decisions and mistakes would cloud her eyes, engulf her mind in a series of unfortunate events, of misadventures which she finally realized she brought upon herself.

'No' she stopped, 'Yuuki brought upon'. A darker alter ego was growing deep inside Yori, one that was begining to surface, overrun her normal self, tainting her mind with once biased truths. A seed planted into the depths of her mind, growing with each passing day, as their- her life declined into shambles, interlocked with Zero's, both suffering from the same inevitable fate. Both chained by the wrists to each other, linked to the friendship and betrayal of Yuuki, they were both cursed.

She abandoned that train of thought, left it to rot and diminish under the pressure, like many of her other musings. A Sunday afternoon, with a mocking sun, and a quartet of daisies, blooming flowers and green grasses to accompany it. Peers and kin devouring the land from corner to corner, laughing, speaking, everything Yori wasn't. Her mind began to wonder again, into uncharted territories, into a zip lock file categorized under the title of Zero. Where was he? How was he doing? Did he- She stopped. 'The bond' her mind played at. She'd always wondered, why she couldn't feel the bond like he did, like a sixth sense, like a child's book being read so easily. She didn't ever feel anything beyond the spectrum of her own five senses. This lead to various questions of 'Did he just not feel anything?' to 'Did the bond ever even exist?'. Not even when she left him, or he left her- the latter, did she feel a pang of something in the corner of her core. It was nothingness, loneliness and emptiness. She fought against it, but she knew that as long as her heart kept beating, their bond remained.

With a much needed exhale, she moved out of the streams of sunlight and changed into casual shorts and a tank. She made her way towards the melted lake dripping in blooming aquatic life and sat at the edge of the water, picking at the flowers and grass, flicking pebbles and dirt into the water. A small hint of a smile played on her lips as a koi nibble at the floating grass.

* * *

The wind embraced the buildings and atmosphere, bringing in the new birth of life, of spring. Its strong gust blew leaves across the pebble-studded footpath. The snow had already melt, dispersing from existence and the lakes were slowly defrosting, life beginning anew. The warm rays of light attacked the fields of lush greens and yellows, flooding it with beauty. The cool touch of the wind played at the fingertips of tree branches, stinging and breaking off the leaves.

Tucked away in the depths of Cross Academy, Zero sat lazily against the wall, his head hung back with white stands of hair covering his face. His breathing was shallow, tired.

"How was your last mission? Did everything go okay?"

"It was fine, as always"

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked, concern evident in his tenor

"Tired."

"Still? After all this time?"

The sound of a mumble responded-

"Have you eaten lately?" Cross began

"No."

"How about the tablets I gave you?"

"I don't need them."

"Zero." Pause, "You can't keep this up, you'll wear out if you continue this. You have to go to school tomorrow"

"I know."

"You won't be able to avoid her. If you don't eat- with your bond, the risks-" A pregnant pause tore the room, "You might-"

"I won't. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. But-" Cross began "But I've never seen you like this. This is worse than when you and Yuu-"

"I know." Zero simply replied, his voice harsh and dry. He stood up from where he sat, his eyes remained a crimson red as he began to walk towards the door, he felt harsh hands grip his arm.

"Zero. Yori isn't like Yuuki, remember that." Cross said as a matter of fact before letting go. Zero stared at him with intent and flickering anger before storming out of the room.

Cross exhaled a breath he unconsciously held in. His worries grew larger by each passing day, Yuuki, Zero and now Yori, an innocent young girl, with bright future laid out before her, stripped and torn from the path of rationality and right. She fell into the hands of unfortunate mistakes, now tied by blood, Cross wasn't so sure as to the future anymore.

* * *

Yori was tucked away in her room, sitting by her bed. Her hair grew a few centimetres longer, almost touching her shoulders. She grew paler, returned to her natural routines, occupied her physical and metal self with studying and avoided all human contact. Her auburn eyes were half empty and dulled to the core. The past two weeks since then, she engulfed herself in self-pity, desperation and salvation. Consumed herself in a life of an introvert, avoiding all contact. Her mind lingered at the strings, it began to move towards an aspect she locked away long ago.

"Zero," She breathed in an inaudible whisper, her fingers unintentionally reached up to feel the pulse of her neck, grazing across the scars he left her. There it remained etched to her body, like a tattoo permanently engraved on her skin. It healed, but would never disappear, constantly reminding her of her past and of him.

She shook the thought away, like every other memory of the past, she dispersed it and tucked it away into the deep crevices of her head. She sat up from her bed, her eyes peering outside through the translucent curtains. It was spring; life was beginning anew yet nothing felt new, no rebirth, just simply another season. The lake melted long ago, burning evidence of the cool ice and their minuscule moment spent together, now, it was congested with families of ducks and a variety of fish. The hedges and edges of the park and school grounds was abundant with refreshing greens, the trees shed its dead leaves, the grass grew tall and the flowers began to refurbish itself into the community.

She breathed silently, their short spring break was over, and school- life was back on play.

She took modest steps down the hallways, swarmed in students beaming on about their holiday adventures and the gossips that accumulated over the break; it was a typical first day back to any high school. Students were overly excited to see their friends, the level of sound was just below deafening, teachers were somewhat less excited, yet they were still content. The hallways were washed in laughter, chatter and smiles, the default setting of spring. Yori however, stuck out like a sore thumb, she made her way through the crowds, dodging and maneuvering around the students towards homeroom. She said soft apologies to the people she bumped into and tried to avoid as much contact as possible.

"Have you heard about Zero? Apparently he travelled all the way over to Europe to escape Yori because she broke up with him in the winter"

"No, didn't Zero break up with her? Just look at her, she's so cold and bizarre"

"Were they ever a couple to begin with?"

"I thought Zero was with Yuuki"

What did she expect? She was Yori, an ostracized adolescent girl stuck in her own world- no, Zero's world. Weeks had passed since she had encountered Kaito, and even longer for Zero. The rumour mill was over-flooding with false pretenses, as well as some actual information that held some degree of truth. All the comments and behind the back talking was old, she grew numb to these kinds of things, especially when they grew at an all time peak when Yuuki left. They mistook her and Zero's relationship, somewhat friends, as secret lovers. She never understood who would falsify and come up with these lies, they were nothing of the sort. They had an agreement of equal exchange, the company and affection of one another, which in their desperate and lonely state, they dealt upon. They both yearned for the same thing, the crevice left by Yuuki, a close friend and companion, to be occupied by the simple touch of another being.

'_But I got greedy'_ her mind played. She didn't own him, she had no rights over him, they weren't in a relationship, they were barely legible friends for that matter. But their lust for contact overran them, consumed their minds and clouded their senses. They grew too deep- delved too deep into something they never knew would- could have happened.

The whispers grew to an inaudible hush, eyes and muffled slurs covered by hands, as a figure walked around the corner, down the hallway. Confused at the sudden change in atmosphere, from a deafening uproar to one of whispers and stares, she diverted her eyes to the direction her peers were glued to. Silver hair, pale flickering eyes, deathly expression and ominous aura. It was Zero. He slowly walked down the hall, students shifting away from his bee-line, almost like the splitting of seas. His eyes were lifeless as he walked through the crowds, he gave no attention to anyone but the blur of a destination before him. He trudged, for what seemed like hours, down the corridor, inching closer and closer to Yori.

She was struck, her body paralysed and sculpted to where she stood. He was approaching, like a premonition, he was a predator coming in on his prey, claws out and everything. As he neared, his pace relatively slowed down into small smooth steps, his eyes locking with hers in an intense hypnosis. She held her breath as he was one step away. Only one… step-

The shove of his shoulder meeting with hers broke her instance, his stride never breaking as he continued down the straight corridor. She stood, embarrassed, scared and confused, the sparks of hatred and emotion that flooded their battle of eyes resulted in a shove of his shoulder causing her to lose some balance at the most.

Finally, she released a relief breath as the moment was long over, and the usual environment returned to its norm. Collecting herself, she followed Zero down through the flocks of students towards their first, but definitely not last class together for the day. It was the beginning of a renewed season.

The day ended as slowly as it started, the last class dismissed three minutes before the actual time. But it felt likes years before she could find the strength to stand and leave the room, especially with the suffocating atmosphere of Zero sitting behind her, she could feel the prickles of his glares poke in at the back of her neck.

Neck.

Her fingers unconsciously made its way up to touch the small barely visible scars of his punctures, feeling the melodic throb of her jugular pass blood through. She felt a slight chill run down her spines as her mind replayed the pain and sensation of his hands grazing her back, neck- cheeks. She paused, threw herself away from the thought and took bigger steps towards the door than usual, trying to escape his presence as fast as she could.

She felt a sense of disgust as she walked into her room, her mind flooded in unwanted flashbacks. She threw the door open in her bathroom and ran the tap, washing her flushed face, trying to cool down the nerves flaring up. Images, voices, blurs and slurs of his voice, his face and his touch began consuming her, the thought sensation of his teeth as it broke and pierced her skin. His rough hands clasped against the blades of her shoulder as she tried to withhold a whimper and gasp. His voice and cold skin under the hot spray of water as he spoke illiterate strings of words to her. The noise and animalistic growl he made as he devoured her blood. The word he said as he bit into her the last time.

She threw her hands to her face as she tried to withhold the tears aching to surface.

The unfamiliar touch of hands grazing her exposed shoulders, the whimper she made as the tips of his fingers lightly came to touch her pale cheeks. The way his lips curved to a pitiful grin as he dipped his head down to meet his lips with hers in an unpleasant kiss. The way his foreign voice breathed her name, and her soft pleas of 'Kaito.' His grin never left his expression even when he let go of his grip on her wrists. He took a step back from Yori before saying 'Leave.' She left within the second.

She felt her legs give in as she leaned against the nearby wall and sunk down to the floor. She felt defeated; her once assertive exterior diminished and broke. She was never this weak, she never relied off of one person so heavily. Her mind has never played such tricks on her; she forced herself to believe her logic, but was thrust into a world with the unimaginable. She didn't have any feelings beyond a mutual friendship with Zero, she made herself believe that- it was just a simple contract she, no- they both couldn't keep to. It was as much of his fault as it was hers. So why did she feel such guilt consume her. She didn't belong to Zero, so why did it eat her insides when she made a deal with the devil. Why did she feel like she betrayed someone so close and dear to her? She clutched at the hem of her skirt, fighting back the emotion welling up in the bowels of her stomach.

She felt her mind pause. Her head full of contradictions.

She was weak, but to an extent. She did rely off of someone, almost as heavily as she did with Zero. She relied off of Yuuki- her best friend, to be there when she needed her, to be the roof to her house. She believed in her logic, but in the back of her head, she always knew that something else existed beyond the realm of real. And though she tried desperately to not admit it, she did have feeling beyond friendship with Zero. The contract was merely the seed that grew into these feelings and emotions she felt towards him. Their codependence of one another grew and whether they knew it or not, was when they started to sink deeper and deeper into the uncharted areas they never wanted to be in. She didn't belong to Zero, but her blood did- and as of now, so did her mind.

* * *

So.. How has everyone been? Its always a bit- how can I say this.. awkward updating a story that hasn't been updated for about.. a year. I wasn't lying when i said i had a draft. I really did have one, it was just all mixed up and all over the place. And as of now, i THINK i know where i'm heading. I have a destination i want to reach and hopefully, you'll help me get there! I hope everyone has been well, i can't tell you how sorry i am for not updating so much sooner. I can't promise anything, but i won't give up on this story. I hope you guys can understand, and stick with me until the end, well yeah. I hope you enjoy it, theres no biting, or well.. anything particularly exciting in this chapter. I know, i'm the worst, coming back from a year hiatus with this. But come on, you have the huge cliff hanger and twist going on in the previous chapter, we need to calm down and have some down time before the real juicy things can happen again!

And yes, please review! They really help act as motivators to update! As always :)

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Eighth Bite**

* * *

It was the quintessential calm before the storm. The sky was a dusky grey with few leaks of blue and sun that seeped through the overbearing pathetic fallacy that was monochromatic clouds. Birds were nowhere to be found and the trees stood still in the air which was suffocating, restraining the world in a choke hold. The leaves that were painted red, orange and yellow no longer looked of colour, rather, they laid dead on the floor in a black and white tone. It was like the creation of the world, of an alternate universe, where vampires and hunters never existed. School resumed a state of normalcy, the students were away for the weekend, living their life day by day gossiping about, wasting their lives on the bend of the fence. And Zero? He was away. Just away. He was out hunting more vampires, chasing this façade of a past he yearned for, of a past he once had yet lost. He was like a little boy chasing for love and acceptance. Chasing for something that didn't exist. Something that would never ever exist.

He was running.

Running from reality and chasing for fantasy. He had been gone for almost a month now, not that she was keeping count. Had she been counting the days? No, it couldn't be, she assured, she just somehow _knew_. It wasn't the bond. _What bond?_ There was no bond. Just like the aching feelings in the pit of her stomach, she just knew. They plagued her mind though. Rotting the cells in her body to no end.

And Kaito? He was on leave. A suspicious absense he took just two days after Zero's departure. She was sure he was chasing Zero, playing that constant devil that overshadowed and followed him. Reminding him of his pitiful life. She didn't care though. She began to refuse they even existed after their departure. They didn't exist. No, she would assure, they were faceless mannequins of people that pass through life. They didn't matter to her. She didn't this convincingly.

She was alone on campus, with the exception of one or two students. But they were tucked away on the other side of the school. So she was essentially alone within the castle that was Cross Academy. She liked this, being alone.

She walked along the pebbled paths leading nowhere in particular. Her heels clicked along until she came to a halt in front of the abandoned Moon Dormitory. She could hear a crow screech its 'kaws' across the empty courtyard. Dark green vines had crawled up through the gates and covered many of the windows. She could barely see inside the iron fenced mansion. She came closer, the closest she'd ever been to the fences. The slender tips of her fingers touched the rusted fence, the rough jagged edges clawing her nerve endings. Yet she unconsciously continued to rub it until her skin felt raw and red. She stopped short of one layer of skin until blood would seep out. Her eyes were transfixed at the building. A flicker of a shadow crossed a window on the second floor. She was sure she saw a glimpse of red and silver. Her heart skipped a beat.

'_Who was there? Was it Zero?'_

Her fingers gripped the gate and tried to push it open. A screechy _cling _and _clang_ of the metal hitting each other showed that it wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath. Her persistent nature nagged her to venture on, to seek out whoever it was in there, _if_ there was anyone inside. She threw her feet up and began climbing up the fence in a swift motion. Her thigh and forearm scratched against the rough edges and when she reached the top, the spiked tips caught her uniform. She tugged at it insistently until she tugged too hard that her blazer and skirt ripped and her feet left the fence in an unbalanced feat. For a quick second she looked up at the clouds in an awe of peace, until she landed on the leaf covered pavement on her back. Rogue rocks and concrete cut her exposed skin. She laid still for a moment, surrounded by leaves which was now stained in her fresh blood, looking up at the calm sky.

She finally mustered the energy to get up and stood in an unsteady stance. She limped her way to the front door and pushed it open with ease. The creak of the hinges echoed through the corridors, disappearing around corners and up the grand staircase. She took modest steps into the dark and dilapidated foyer. The sound of her heels bounced off of walls. She stopped, but the sound of steps continued. The pace of her heart quickened.

'_Someone was definitely here'_

The steps grew softer until she could almost no longer hear them. She followed the sound up the grand staircase and down a narrow corridor that grew darker and darker each step she took. She heard the even footsteps continue about in the last room. Her fingers reached for the doorknob, gripping the warm handle in a nervous demeanor. The footsteps stopped, and she felt as if it knew it wasn't alone anymore. She turned the handle and allowed the door to swing open slowly.

She examined the room from where she stood, engulfed in darkness with a ripple of light that seeped through the torn curtains. No one was in sight. It wasn't her imagination. It couldn't have been. She took a step into the room, then another one, then another one until she stood in the middle.

Everything was silent.

If she didn't feel the weight of her pain from her cuts and bruises before, she sure felt it now. Her heart raced and she felt her wounds throb painfully as a trickle of blood rolled down to her ankle, staining her innocent white socks.

"Hello…?" Her voice croaked, echoing through the dorm

Something moved in the corner of her eyes and her head shot to that direction. Nothing.

"Anyone…"

A shadow shot across again and she tried to catch it with her eyes, but nothing.

Her tongue went to speak another word until a large black figure stood in front of her. She couldn't make out its face or any detail at all, only that it was significantly larger than her and that it was taking steps closer to her, to the patch of light that was in front of her. She was glued to her spot, even as a leg appeared in the light, leather shoes and the bottom of a black cloak. The suspense built and Yori felt the weight of her bones and gravity push her down. Then half his face touched the light.

"You."

"Good evening Wakaba," A deep voice spoke,

"Why- why are you here?

"The weather is unfortunate,"

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice edgy, "Why?"

His eyes studied her, drinking in her appearance, her disheveled uniform and then resting on the cuts and bruises on her legs and arms. An eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. He took another step towards her, revealing his whole face and his crimson coloured eyes. She felt uneasy under his scrutinizing eyes, as if he was reading her like an open book.

"Your leg… your arm, is it okay?" He asked in a light tone,

"Stop avoiding my questions!" She snapped uncharacteristically,

He was almost shocked by her sudden outburst, staring at her intently, with interest or disgust. She couldn't quite put her hand on it. Yet he wasn't phased, he remained stoic as always.

"What do you want Kuran?" She finally settled, asking him in more a harsh tone than she expected,

"I've missed this place, it was so peaceful,"

Yori stared into his deep crimson eyes, so similar to Zero's. She almost got lost in them, swimming in the deep red sea that were his pupils. She tried to hold her ground against the large overshadowing figure. Her body only a small inferior thing in comparison.

"I've simply come to retrieve something I have forgotten, something of significance value to me."

"And what is that?"

"Nothing you need to know."

She tried to regulate her breathing as his replies plucked her every nerve. She felt an urge to snap but resisted its temptation.

"I just want this little thing, leave me be Wakaba. I wish Yuuki's friend no harm"

"I'm no longer Yuuki's friend."

If it was possible, he looked almost surprised.

"Why is that? If I recall correctly, used to speak so highly of her."

"That was until she left me with a shell of a man-" She let herself go too much and cursed under her breath hoping he didn't catch what she said.

"So its about Zero? Its always about Zero... He took things from me-"

"_You're_ the one taking things. You've _already_ taken everything," She cut him off

He looked at her with a hint of bewilderment. He studied her sudden outburst and read into the current situation. He tried to make out her emotions, tried to feel them. But he couldn't, he didn't understand her position. He didn't want or need to know if it. She was a secondary problem. No- she barely posed a problem. She was merely a parasite clinging onto relevance and life. She was a parasite like Zero. They both deserved each other. 'They settled for each other' Kaname thought. He returned back from his mild trance of thinking.

"Yuuki was mine to begin with. I didn't take her, she willingly came to me- she belongs to me."

"I don't care about Yuuki anymore. You've ruined lives Kuran, everything falls on your plate."

His crimson eyes lingered on her hazel ones.

"This really is about Kiryu-kun, isn't it?"

She stayed silent and he took the opportunity to take another step towards her, uncomfortably penetrating her personal space. She could almost feel his ice cold exterior.

"I'm surprised he's made it this far."

She merely stared at him, without any reply.

"But its because of you, isn't it Sayori? You let him use you, even though you get nothing in return. Tell me Sayori, what does Kiryu mean to you? Is he that important to you?" He smirked.

She didn't answer- she _couldn't_ answer.

"Yuuki still thinks about him. She may love me, but he still plagues her mind."

She shifted and toyed with her already raw and torn fingers nervously, unconsciously opening a new wound. Yuuki was still in Zero's mind, and now Zero was still in Yuuki's. Bitter.

"We can help each other. I can help you fix Kiryu and have him all for yourself,"

She shifted on her feet and unconsciously took a step back, feeling uncomfortable at his proposition. She didn't trust him, she couldn't trust him. He was a vampire, he was the infamous Kaname Kuran. She felt a pang of déjà vu. She didn't trust anyone anymore. After her deal with Kaito, she didn't have any more points to spend on the black market. She couldn't betray Zero another time, because if she were to help Kaname, she would be no better than Yuuki in Zero's eyes. She would simply be another façade living in Yuuki's shadow, another replica, not her own person. She wanted to be Yori. She _needed_ to be Yori. She needed to be her own person.

"No." She stared intently into his blood eyes, "I don't want your help,"

"Is that so?"

"I don't _need_ your help, Kuran. I'm not trying to fix him, I'm not trying to have him all for myself. I'm simply trying to keep him from falling apart again. I just want to see him smile. I just want him to be happy…"

"That won't be possible," His hand reached to grip her arm, "He will never again be happy…"

His hand slid down slowly down her arm, his rough hand grazing her wounds, smearing her pale arms with her blood until he stopped at her hand. He moved closer until his lips were centimeters away from her ear.

"…Not after I'm done with him."

She stifled a shiver that trickled down her spine. The cold metallic feel of his fingers gripping her hand. Slowly, he brought her hand up to his mouth, his breath spilling over her. She wanted to run, to escape from this place, to escape from his burning grasp. He brought her grazed and wounded finger up to his lips, sucking in droplets of her blood. Never did his eyes leave hers, staring at her inferiority.

"Zero is nothing."

With that, he flew from the room and landed in the empty dilapidated courtyard. He looked up at the window and saw her legs give in as she collapsed onto the floor. He looked away and began walking.

"Disgusting" He said to himself as he spat out the lingering taste of Yori's blood, next to the blood stained leaves.

* * *

Probably going to be the last chapter I'm going to post for this year. Or maybe until early or late December. Its short, and I was hit with this idea and I'm certain of my direction now. There is a lot of dialogue, which is something I've been trying to work on, and hopefully its good...? Or decent.

All in all, enjoy yourselves. I hope this is isn't too, shall i say, crap.

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ninth Bite**

* * *

Cross Academy was like an abandoned graveyard, the wind whipped through as random strangers would, visiting memories that once was – of happiness. After the last incident, which resulted in the erasing, or 'resetting' of all student's memories, but one, Cross took extensive measures to ensure the safety of his students. He dismissed the entire student body under the impression that the academy would undergo a significant renovation, fixing the previous buildings that were damaged by 'unfortunate circumstances. Such circumstances elaborated about the weather, poorly built structures and the list went on. The hand full of people who were allowed to keep their memories in tact knew that that was a lie.

The dismissal was abrupt, raising a few questions from the more curious people, even Yori didn't expect it. This added to her suspicion that something was going to happen soon, an itchy feeling that had been tugging at her mind strings since Kaname's sudden appearance two months ago. This and the sudden influx of rain and storms as well as the return of a grey haired vampire. She had a strong feeling something was going to happen, she just didn't know what it was. Her waiting was about to pay off.

The dorms were now empty which carried a ghostly wind, whistling and whispering through the curtains, doors and rooms. Yori had little purpose during times like these, waiting for someone to make a move, for the door to creak open just a little bit. She would go about her day in a half awake daze, like a computer on autopilot. Her father, the chairman of the school board insisted that she remain on campus despite Cross's insistent conviction that she leave for her own safety. Although she wanted an escape from reality, she couldn't fight it, every inkling of the world conspired to keep her on a tight leash at the Academy. At this point she didn't even care, she was but a shell of a body that was once so bright.

Her eyes focused back to her surroundings, simultaneously shutting down the autopilot that was taking control of her body. She turned another corner and then another until she stopped at a large door. The halls were empty and dead silent. She knocked twice, hearing the echo pass through the corridors.

The door creaked open and she took a modest step in, giving herself a second to adjust to the sudden array of light attacking her pupils. The room was lit in a golden yellow from the grand faux candles that hung on the side of the walls.

"Sayori, thanks for coming here on such short notice" Cross began, "as you may know, many of the students have been dismissed for the renovations, leaving only a handful of people on campus."

She nodded timidly, standing awkwardly across the desk where he sat cross legged.

"Your dorm is all the way in the west quarters of the Academy and I think its dangerous for you to travel such a distance to the dining halls, on top of the fact you are now alone in that giant building."

He looked at her, studying her eyes, searching for a sign of life or consciousness but to no avail.

"I've decided that you will move into a room in this quarter so that your safety can be ensured," He said evenly as he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a golden key that matched with the golden lights "Here are your keys."

Her eyes looked beyond his hands though, straight at the large window that sat behind him, looking straight to the Midnight dorms only a courtyard away. It sent an unknowing shiver down her spine. She suddenly focused back on Cross and his hands.

"You'll find the room around the corner." He said as she took the key out of his hand and turned for the door.

She made her way down the familiar hallways, mimicking the same ones as every other building at Cross Academy, only one or two things distinguished the differences. This building had more golden coloured objects, it was for a more grand taste. She looked at each passing door as she continued her way down, she felt a presence in each room. She paused for a millisecond in front of a door, staring at it as if it was see through. She shook the feeling and continued to the door that had a gold encrusted number 13. She unlocked the door with a soft click and walked into the room lit by a large window on the opposite wall. Her hand wandered against the wall next to the door searching for a switch. The lights shot on with a click and she dropped her keys.

"The old man has a sick sense of humour," She said aloud.

She wished she didn't remember this room she used to spend so much time in, sitting on the floor doing homework, writing notes, or just chatting. All the time she would waste in this room. It even smelt like her for God's sake. A year, and the damned room continued to reek of Yuuki, the walls screamed her name, the bed, the doors, the carpet, the chairs – they were all hers. Yori felt like foreign in the room.

She let out a sigh and bent down to pick up the keys, tossing it on a nearby desk. She started for the bed and collapsed on to it. Her mind began to plague with thoughts again. '_If this was Yuuki's old room, Zero's must be around here somewhere'_ she thought to herself. She had felt presences behind each door when she walked down the hallway, '_was he in one of them?'_

She knew he was back from his missions, she knew he was back on campus as well. She saw the sliver of silver in the corner of her eye a month ago when she was walking to the lake. She knew he stalked the hallways often, met with Cross upon demand for checkups, pointless chats and serious ones. She also knew Kaito had returned as well. Cross had given her free pass to venture to the local town now that she was technically not under the Academy's care. She would walk down the eerie half empty streets through the alleys to a second hand bookstore, which was next to a local tavern. He was always there; she could feel his uncomfortable presence every time he was near. She could still feel his eyes on her as she walked past the faded windows. It was the same sensation she felt as she walked down the hallway.

A knock on the door pulled her away from her apparent slumber. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ she thought to herself. The lights were still on, but outside was now dusk, the sky painted with a red. She looked to the clock on the wall, she was asleep for an hour. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she made her way to the door, opening it an inch to see who was there. A breath was caught in her throat.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hard voice.

He didn't reply, simply pushed his way through the door and sat down on a lounge chair by the coffee table.

"Get out" She said, her head still in a groggy state.

He gestured for her to sit on the lounge across his, his eyes unreadable as always. He was dressed in his usual gear, his hair messy and his face looked tired. She stared at him, trying to read him like a book, only to be met with blank pages.

"I won't bite," He finally settled.

She cautiously sat on the chair across his, her eyes never leaving his in a tug-o-war of stares.

"What do you want, Kaito."

"To talk," He said in a lazy voice, "how have you been –"

"- Get straight to the point, I don't have time for your games."

He was almost caught off guard at her sudden change, she was in control of this conversation, and he was merely her pawn.

"Its about Yuuki,"

He saw a sudden spark in her eyes at the mention of that name. He knew he caught her full-undivided attention and interest.

"She – no – they, Kaname and Yuuki have both come out of hiding" He paused, "they plan to hold a ball to celebrate Yuuki's return to the world as a pureblood."

"They plan to invite every prestigious vampire family from around the world, and they will all be at the one place at the one time."

Yori's eyes shot up to meet Kaito's. Her brain began putting the pieces together, suddenly, everything made sense. Kaname's sudden appearance at the Midnight dorms followed by the dismissal of the students as well as the return of Kaito and Zero.

"They're going to have it here," She breathed in a disbelieving tone

He nodded

"Yes, they came to the Hunter's Association about a month ago telling us they wanted to hold it at the Midnight dorms because it was a symbol of where it all began."

"And you said yes to this?" She argued,

"Of course we did."

"But –"

" – We only said yes under once condition. That the Hunter Association would chaperone them."

She felt a tornado of thoughts whirl through her head at the thought of Yuuki, Kaname and Zero being in such close proximity. They would all be under the same roof after not seeing each other for almost a year. Under the same roof after trying to kill each other for so long. _'Just a courtyard away'_ she thought as she looked out the window to the Midnight dorms.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He smirked his devilish smile as he leaned forward, his face merely an arms length away from hers.

"I am in debt to you, yes?"

She glared at him as his hand grasped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb in a disgusting manner. She felt her stomach churn uncomfortably at the sensation.

"I will sneak you into the ball."

* * *

He could hear the murmurs through walls, like cardboard. He felt her pause in front his door, studying the room as if she could feel his presence in the room. Maybe she already knew he was in there. The bond was still in tact as much as they both denied its existence, even after months and months away from each other; the bond was as strong as the first day it was formed. He felt a hunger take its place in his stomach again, he could smell her scent, even in the millisecond she spent in front of his door, it was enough to get him into an aggravated mood. He fell back onto his bed staring at the white of his roof. _He_ was talking to her. He couldn't make out their exact words, but he could hear the somber tone of Kaito's voice and the uneasiness in Yori's words. They talked for almost an hour until he heard the door open then close, indicating Yori was finally alone. He felt her walk around the next room, exploring or re-exploring. She opened the window with a small tap and the breeze snuck under her door and through to his, carrying the faint scent of her with it.

She smelt delicious.

He let a low growl from the back of his throat at a sudden thought that flew through his mind. He quickly stood up and walked to his bathroom, turning the water to scorching, he stripped himself of his clothes.

He made his way to Cross's office, his hair still wet from the shower, dampening his white t-shirt. He walked through the doors without a knock and sat himself down across the desk. Cross peered through and saw Zero sitting down.

"What brings you here at such a late hour, Zero?" He asked, shifting his glasses higher up his nose

"What is Yori doing here?"

"What do you mean? She's at the Academy because her father –"

" – No, I mean what is she doing _here_, on this side of the campus, in _her_ room." He glared up at the older man

Cross held his ground against Zero's glare before softening his expression.

"Its dangerous for her to be alone in the girls dormitory all the way across campus, so I let her stay here, where there are more people to keep an eye out for her."

"Did it have to be _her_ room though?"

"It doesn't make a difference as to which room she stays in. A room is a room, regardless of its predecessors."

"But it still _her _room, _Yuuki's _room!" He rasped, as he stood up from his chair and slammed his fists onto the table "I know you know about Yori and I, and you send her like a meal, putting her in a room next to mine, in _her_ damn room!"

Cross maintained a neutral composed expression.

"Stop trying to turn Yori into _her_!"

The room drowned in a pregnant pause. Zero held his head low, his hair sheltering him from whatever look Cross was shooting at him. Silence lingered through the room. It poured itself into each of the men. It was deafening.

"Zero, I'm not trying to turn Yori into Yuuki."

Zero looked up, his seething crimson eyes locked with Cross's pale ones.

"You are."

* * *

Yori heard yelling echo from down the hallway, she guessed it came from Cross's office judging from the direction. She laid her head down on the pillow, flicking off the table lamp and closed her eyes. She tried to think of anything but Kaito's words continued to replay through the faucets of her mind. She only dreamed of an opportunity like this, never had she believed it would happen. Questions began to plague her mind like a disease. Would Yuuki even want to talk to Yori? Would Yuuki even care?

She heard a sudden door slam shut around the corner of her room causing her to jump slightly at the loud noise.

She took a step out of the bed and walked towards her door, opening it ever so slightly to look down the empty hallway, only a few lights illuminated it. She turned her head from left to right then back left, no one. She left her door slightly ajar and began walking to where she heard the door slam, her curiosity peaking.

"_Was Cross okay?"_ She thought to herself _"What if he's hurt?"_

She continued around the hallway, genuinely worried about Cross. She walked around the last corner to his office and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a body on the floor, his back against the wall next to the shut office doors, his head hung low, his hair draped, covering his face. It was too late, her footsteps were already echoing down the hallway and would have already reached his ears. Her heart raced to no end.

He slowly lifted his head up, his red eyes poured itself into hers.

"Yori."

* * *

So, I'm very aware of what month this is. To be fair I did post a Zero/Yori story to sort of quench the thirst, but apparently no one enjoyed that. The only review I got was simply 'Cool but when are you gonna update your multi-chap'. So here is it sir fjhvck.

Check my profile regularly for updates and progress on Bite Me. As always, take care.

(Side note, unbeta-ed and will have many grammatical errors.)

**V**


End file.
